What Women Want
by Fatinah
Summary: Chapter 4 UP! Severus is effected by a botched potion and can hear what women want. The date chapter. The ending is a must read, if I do say so myself.
1. How This Mess All Started

Title: What Women Want

Author: Zanthia

Disclaimer: Not mine, seeing as how this is If you wanna read the real stuff, go buy the book. Because I'm going to borrow people and have some fun with them here. Title is not mine either, it is from a wonderful Mel Gibson movie. If you've seen the movie, then you know what's guna happen.

A/N: This is an AU story. Because people are in situations that would in truth, never happen, and two Albus is alive! Yeah! I do not want to believe that book six ever happened. Nope. Never did. Biggest waste of money. Stupid book…. Got thrown against the wall it did…… sooooo…. On with the show!

* * *

"Sweet Merlin girl, if you stare any harder you'll bore holes right through him," Minerva whispered, giving Hermione a gentle jab in the ribs. 

"Sorry," Hermione murmured, pulling her eyes from the man that was sitting across the table from her. "I can't help it."

All Minerva could do was roll her eyes. Young people, honestly, they were forever mooning over each other.

Hermione on the other hand wasn't allowed many opportunities to openly stare at her heart's desire, especially since he was so close for a change. This reason, and this reason alone was the only reason she enjoyed going to faculty meetings on Sunday nights.

"That brings this meeting to an end." Albus said cheerfully, looking around the staff room. Hermione wondered if he even noticed that no one really paid him much attention. The meeting this evening was only about students that were still having difficulty coping with being away from home. It was already five weeks into term, if the students didn't learn to deal with being away from mommy and daddy, then they shouldn't be here at all. If she had to hear one more story about a student crying in the halls, she would cry herself. "I will see you all again next Sunday evening, and like always, if there are any new issues, please let me know some time during the week."

Members of the faculty began to rise from the table as they grabbed their notes, and began to head back to their quarters. Hermione couldn't help the sigh though that passed her lips as Severus rose from the table. How could a woman not appreciate the beautiful grace in which he rose from a chair? It was a stunning display of power.

Hermione watched as Severus went and spoke quickly with Albus before leaving the room, never once glancing though in her direction. It wasn't new. He didn't even pay her much mind that she was ever there anyway. As if was, she had been pining for him for over a year and the man had yet to pick up on any of the clues.

"Sweet Merlin," Minerva exclaimed yet again. "You have really got it bad, Hermione."

"I can't help it," Hermione replied, shuffling her papers into a pile. "He's perfect."

"If you want my opinion, you need to do something about it, and do it quick," Minerva countered. "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stand the "looks" during meeting and during meals."

The two women said quick goodnights to Albus, and began their walk back towards their quarters.

"What do you mean do something? I'm not suicidal Minerva." Hermione gave a short laugh, holding her stack of papers close to her chest. "Severus would kill me if I made a move on him."

"Oh, please." Minerva huffed. "What man would kill a willing woman who was throwing herself at him?"

"Severus would." Hermione replied. "No doubt saying, 'Really Miss Granger, I detest the very sight of you, I'll feel no remorse for what I'm about to do'. Then he'll quickly kill me before I die of embarrassment."

"How do you know he detests you? You are an attractive young woman after all, and you have brains. Surely those two things would appeal to any man."

"Have you seen him noticing?" Hermione asked, shooting a sidelong glare at Minerva. "Honestly, if I didn't know better I'd say he's blind."

"What about talking with him?"

"I've tried, on many occasions. He either ignores me entirely, or tells me to go away. I don't think we've ever actually had more than four sentences pass between the two of us at one given time."

"What about touching him. Say while you're talking. I hear that a lot of men are able to pick up on that move."

"I tried the touching of the arm while talking to him. He literally cringed away from me." Hermione replied. "Cringed, as if I was going to hurt him or something."

"Then try something drastic! How about going to his door in only a robe? Let it fall right in front of him and propose activities that are best suited for a bed." Minerva wiggled her eyebrows so that Hermione would know what she was hinting at. It would have taken a deaf, blind and dumb fool not to know what she was hinting at.

"Well, one, I don't know where his quarters are, no one does, and two, he'd never let me in even if I did. I don't fancy the idea of baring it all in a corridor of a school no less." Hermione sighed. "What if it's just because he doesn't like women? What if he prefers men after all?"

Minerva scratched her chin for a moment; the notion that Severus may not like the company of women had never crossed her mind.

"We could recruit Albus in on this. He would be able to get answers out of Severus no doubt. Men are willing after all, to talk more willingly to another man."

"I don't know, Minerva. Albus isn't very good at the art of subtlety when it comes to relationships. I could picture him going up to Severus and asking, 'So young man, are you gay? Because that young Miss Granger has a thing for you, you know.'"

"But I'm sure he'd be happy to help you out. There isn't anything he likes more than seeing two lovely people get together, especially if one of those people is Severus. I could ask him to talk with Severus about the prospects of dating, women and marriage, that sort of thing. Severus would be none the wiser."

Hermione stopped outside of her portrait portal and mulled over the idea that Minerva threw out onto the field. It would be too easy.

"Alright. But have him keep it subtle."

Minerva beamed a smile at Hermione.

"I'll talk with Albus this very evening."

"Alright. Goodnight, Minerva."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

* * *

Severus grumbled as he sprinkled the final ingredient into the cauldron. If this attempt didn't work, that would make twenty-three failed potions. A number that he even thought was a step away from being like Longbottom. 

Severus stirred the powdered opal into the potion, watching as the color changed from a murky brown to gold.

At least the color was working this time around.

Severus stirred the potion five more times before allowing it to simmer. He took notes in his book about his next step in the process, and then paged back to the other attempts to see where he had gone wrong.

After fifteen minutes of fruitless searching, it became time to add the final ingredient; one tablespoon of virgin's blood.

Severus really didn't know how Albus was able to get such an expensive ingredient in such large supply. He had been working on his project for over several months now, and the cost alone for the blood should have hampered the speed of the project significantly. But here he was using more of it than he had ever though possible.

Severus stirred the blood into the potion, wondering idly if Albus personally knew the woman. He wondered as well what other rare ingredients he would be able to persuade Albus to get for him from the girl. There was after all a nice healing drought he knew of that utilized virgin's blood. Perhaps he could look into it more if Albus was ever so kind as to assist him with getting more supplies.

Severus stopped stirring his potion and looked down at it. The liquid continued to swirl, shining like molten gold.

"Interesting," Severus grumbled again, jotting down more notes in his book.

He extinguished the flame beneath the cauldron and allowed the mixture to cool. This was it. What was to be the final product, and it finally looked the way he had envisioned it months before. The only question now was would it work? Would it be and effective block against mind controlling spells? If so, how long would it last? What would the side effects be? His list of testing questions began to grow and grow.

Severus reached for a set of bottles to store the new potion in, but as he turned away, he wasn't able to see what was beginning to happen in the cauldron. It began to smolder, giving off tendrils of gray smoke.

As Severus turned back to his cauldron, he happened to breath in the smoke, causing him to cough. Severus fanned a hand over the potion, figuring that it was ruined. There was no way that a smoking potion, such as the one before him, could be the right one. So, Severus withdrew his wand was ready to banish the ruined potion.

But he began to stager, as the smoke began to increase. The room around him began to fade in and out, and he could feel his legs weaken.

Severus Snape was completely unconscious by the time he hit the potions classroom floor. Only moments after he fell, the potion ceased to smoke, and the cauldron became calm. Now it was complete.

* * *

"What happened to him?" Hermione questioned, taking a seat on the edge of Severus' bed. If he had been awake, or if there was the possibility of him waking, there would be no chance in heaven or hell that she would be taken the privileges that she was allowing herself. She didn't care about formalities anymore, not when he lay in a white hospital bed. 

"Just another routine potions disaster, that's all." Poppy replied, using her wand to scan the sleeping man in the bed. "He's lucky Albus went looking for him last night. There's no telling what could have happened if he didn't find Severus."

Hermione picked up one of Severus' hands. It was warm and soft to the touch, his fingers seductively long. She held in gently between her own. She didn't know what she would do if he had really been hurt. It was bad enough he was knocked out. Hermione didn't like the idea of Severus getting hurt, not one bit.

The shy handholding did not get past Poppy's trained eye. The old matron couldn't help but smile. It was about time that Severus had a concerned female at his bedside. Many a times had Severus ended up in the exact position, and the only person that was ever there when he woke was the Headmaster himself. The idea that Hermione Granger fancied Severus just warmed her heart. They would make a nice match indeed.

"How long have you loved him?" Poppy asked, seating herself in a chair by the bedside. Poppy saw the blush fill the young woman's cheeks. Apparently Severus did not know the true feelings of this woman, nor did a lot of people according to how deep blush was.

"To long," Hermione replied, stroking the hand that was held between hers.

The longer she was able to hold his hand, the calmer she became. Ever since Minerva told her early that morning that there had been an accident in the potions classroom, she had been worried sick straight until her first break period after lunch. Now that she was able to see for herself that he was all right, and feel the strong pulse in her hand, the tightening in her stomach began to subside.

"He doesn't know does he?"

Hermione gave a short laugh, and then looked over at Poppy.

"He doesn't have a bloody clue." Hermione gave the Medi-Witch a weak smile. "I'll get over it in time though I suppose."

"Love, true love that is, is very hard to get over my dear."

"I'll have to, Poppy, I have no choice." Hermione replied. "I was thinking about all of this last night that perhaps how things are now are just the way they're suppose to be. That if I have to manipulate the situation so much for him to even get him to notice me, then how true can it be?"

Poppy understood all to well the pain the young woman was feeling.

"Don't give up quite yet, Hermione. Give him a little more time."

"All I've given him is time." Hermione replied. "Every chance I get, I try to make him notice me. A nice smile, some kind words, a pleasing appearance, but nothing seems to work." Hermione looked over at Poppy. "I'm getting tired, so very tired of trying to catch his attention all the time."

"Hang in there my dear." Poppy encouraged. "Sometimes the greatest things in life are worth more work than we are willing to put in to getting them. This, right now, is the point where you can either give up and continue on with your life or you can push forward and see things through to the end. Wouldn't you rather have Severus give you a definite yes or no, or would you want to wonder for the rest of your life, 'what if?'"

"A definite answer I suppose is what I'd like to hear, no matter if it's not what I want to hear."

"That's my girl." Poppy smiled and rose from her chair. "Spend all the time you'd like, heaven knows not enough people have spent time at his bedside over the years."

Poppy began heading back towards her office.

"Thank you Poppy," Hermione called out.

"Any time dear."

Hermione sat at Severus' bedside, holding his hand throughout the evening. Being able to stroke his hand was more comforting then she could ever have imagined. She had even dared to reach forward and stroke the hair away from his face a time or two. Hermione would never allow herself to forget the way his hair felt running through her fingers.

"Hermione," Poppy whispered, interrupting her vigil. "It's late dear; you should head back to your bed for the evening."

"Hmm?" Hermione pulled herself awake. The idea of sleeping in her own bed was a fine one indeed. "Will you find me if he wakes?"

"Of course dear. Now off to bed with you."

Hermione stood and left the infirmary, a sleeping Severus was left behind.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione made her way down to breakfast; the late hour in which she stayed up was clearly showing on her face. Her eyes were shadowed, and her complexion was pale. The only thing that got her going that morning was the promise of some strong coffee at breakfast. 

"Hermione dear," Albus called down the hallway.

Hermione groaned. Albus was keeping her from her coffee.

"What is it Headmaster?" Hermione questioned, pausing long enough for the elder wizard to catch up.

"As you are aware, Severus will be unable to teach for a couple of days."

"I know."

"I need a few people to take over a couple of classes of his for me. I'd hate to just assign written work for the time that he is gone, and seeing as how you did spectacularly well in potions, I was hoping that you would agree to take on his morning schedule."

"Me?" Hermione made a full stop. There was no way that she wanted to get put through teaching potions. Especially today. Everyone knew that Advanced Potions on Tuesdays and Thursdays was the worst class in the whole entire history of the school. That class made her own Gryffindor and Slytherin class while she was in school look like angels. "I have my classes to teach, Albus."

"I know. But I would fair better covering your classes, rather than Potions, after all, I have lived through a lot of what you're teaching at the moment." Hermione noted that Albus raised his eyebrows at her, giving his face an almost pleading look. Was there ever a time that a person could refuse that look?

"Alright. I'll do it." Hermione conceded, noting that she was not one of those people that could refuse 'the look'.

"Fabulous!" Albus handed her a sheet of paper with Severus' class schedule on it. "I'll need you to cover his classes up until noon. Madame Sprout has agreed to take on the late afternoon classes."

"She gets the young ones." Hermione grumbled. "Honestly Albus, the seventh years this year are absolutely terrible. I don't know what has gotten into them."

"Neither do I dear." Albus replied, giving her a pat on the back. "But I'm sure you'll do just fine, you did after all survive those classes with Severus teaching. Perhaps taking a page out of his teaching methods will allow you to survive teaching them."

"Let me get this straight, you want me to teach like him? To scowl, growl, take points, put fear into the hearts of students and swoop around like a bat?" Hermione questioned. "Are you out of your mind?"

"It has worked this long hasn't it?" Albus replied with a smile. "And thank you for sitting with Severus last night. Minerva and Poppy have told me about how worried you are about that young man."

"Oh dear gods." Hermione cried, covering her face in embarrassment. "You haven't said anything to anyone else have you?" Hermione asked the old man, wondering if he'd even remember if he did. She even went so far as to look around the hallway to make sure that no one else was around to hear what they were talking about.

"Of course not," he smiled. "Minerva told me how worried you are about it getting around the castle, so there's no need to fear, your secret is safe with us"

"You don't think I've lost my mind have you?" Hermione asked, earning a chuckle from Albus. "We've all lost our minds I think."

"Of course not, dear. I think you've just found it. It's a good match I say, and once Severus opens up his eyes to the fact, he'll agree as well."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"By opening his eyes for him of course," Albus replied as if it were the simplest answer in the world.

"Just keep it subtle, Albus." Hermione pleaded. "Subtle."

"When have I ever not been subtle?"

Albus left her standing there alone in the hallway before she was able to answer.

* * *

Hermione jumped quickly from foot to foot and rolled her shoulders a couple of times. If any student had been out in the hallway, they would have thought she was going to enter a boxing ring and not a classroom. 

"You can do this, Hermione." Hermione said to herself. The sound of her voice added just a little hope on her side of being able to survive this class.

She had seen Severus enter his classroom hundreds of times. She just had to get a good running start, bang the door against the wall good and hard in order to scare the students within and then begin the lesson. She could do this.

With one last reassuring breath, Professor Hermione Granger took on the greatest acting role Hogwarts would ever see; she would become Professor Severus Snape. Hermione smoothed her skirt, and then her hair. She had opted to wear it in a strict bun for this class. She had even decided to wear a black robe set for the occasion. The seventh year Advanced Potions class wouldn't know what hit them.

Hermione charged forward, hitting the door with such speed and force that it indeed slammed back against the stone wall inside. The effect was more than she could have bargained for as several students in the back row jumped in their seats. Hermione withdrew her wand, pointed it at the door, and it slammed just as hard shut as when it opened. She did a dramatic sweep to the front of the classroom and took her time looking over each and every face in the room.

Two of the Slytherins made the mistake of giggling. Now was a perfect opportunity to show the class that she wasn't here to mess around.

"Ten points Mr. Seth, and ten points Mr. Able. Apparently they do not teach you manners in Slytherin." Hermione waited to see if either of them would object to the point taking. As it was, Mr. Able had the nerve to open his mouth. "Close your mouth Mr. Able, less you catch a fly."

She spun on her heel and headed to the board to begin writing out their tasks for the day. Once she was done, she turned back to the class.

"I expect perfection when it comes to potion making." Hermione began, allowing herself to indulge in what she decided to call 'the walk'. It was a habit that had unnerved her when she was a student and that was when Professor Snape would stalk through the rows of tables. "I don't know what Professor Snape has allowed to let slide in this classroom, for I recall an incident not two weeks ago that happened in here." Hermione said, eyeing young Mr. Fallon of Gryffindor House.

Two weeks ago, he had allowed his cauldron to overflow. It wouldn't have been all that bad, but the stench alone forced them to evacuate the dungeons until well after six o'clock that evening.

"This is Advanced Potions after all, and if I have the misfortune of witnessing such a blatant display of stupidity, I will banish you from this class. Any questions?" She looked around the room, and one person had their hand up. "Yes Miss Robinson?"

"Professor Granger, is that correct on the board?" She asked. Hermione couldn't help the grin that passed over her face. So, someone had bothered to start reading the board.

"It's called homework Miss Robinson, and it is due on Thursday if your precious Professor Snape is back or not."

There was a chorus of grumbling.

"Why do I hear grumbling?" Hermione snapped. "Do you need permission all of a sudden to get-to-work?" She yelled.

Hermione stalked to the front of the classroom, and when she turned around she was silently pleased to see the students getting down to work. She now had only one-hundred-and-ten more minutes of this class to go.

* * *

Hermione quietly opened the door to the infirmary, and shut it just as quietly behind herself. It had been a long day, and this was the first chance she had gotten to see Severus. As it was, she was already dressed for bed in a long red nightgown and matching robe. 

She went straight for Severus' side, and took up his hand.

"Your students are horrible," Hermione said to the sleeping form of Severus. "Of course, you know that by now." With her free hand, she rubbed the stress spot right in the middle of her forehead. "I had thought things were going well, until your Slytherins decided to take it upon themselves and began pulling pranks in class. Needless to say I had to have Minerva change my hair back to its proper color after Mr. Able thought it would look better black." Hermione touched a strand of her hair. "They thought since I was acting like you, that I should look a little more like you."

Hermione ran her hand along Severus'. She knew she could sit like this for hours.

"I think this is the longest I have ever talked with you. Does it count that you're not talking back?" She watched his chest rise and fall, and there was no response. "I don't suppose it does. Perhaps when you're out of here I can tell you personally why there are so many points missing from your House."

She rose from the side of his bed and took up her position in the chair next to it instead.

"Any time you decide to wake up, I'll be right here." Hermione said, wrapping her feet underneath of herself. She settled in to watch Severus sleep.

* * *

E/N: I made up the student's names from Slytherin House. Can anyone guess where I got the names, Seth, Able and Robinson from? No, it's not biblical in any way shape or form. Perhaps a Red Dragon will make an appearance in latter chapters:-)  



	2. Check Mate

Disclaimer: Not mine, you should know that by now, if not you are now informed. How does it feel to learn something new? Feels good doesn't it?

A/N: My computer is working again as of today. So here is the chapter that I was promising, since it was stuck on said sick computer. Hope you enjoy. More will be on the way.

sssSSSHHHhhh

Severus woke. It was not the sudden alertness that he was use to, but more like waking from a drugged sleep. He knew one thing, and that was he had to open his eyes, but just the idea of doing so was close to the point of exhaustion.

Once he did manage to get his eyes open, the fact that he was laying in a bed in the infirmary somehow didn't surprise him. After all, he'd recognize that ceiling anywhere. Once, he had taken the time to count how many stones were in the ceiling. At least it still wasn't the ceiling in the potions classroom. No doubt Albus caught him in the middle of yet another failed potion.

He would have to suffer his jokes for at least a month.

The fact that he could feel the difference in clothing though did surprise him. That meant only one thing; Poppy had gotten the nerve in her to change him.

He was going to kill that woman.

He hated the overly breezy white hospital gowns, and she knew it as well. He hated to think what people would say if they saw him dressed in white, rather than his customary black. The thought itself made his stomach churn.

"Ah, Severus." The old matron cooed as she hustled to his bedside. "So glad to see that you are finally awake." She smiled and drew her wand on him. The speed at which she did said movement had him pinching his eyes back shut. It had always been his belief that Poppy should have gone into dueling; she had one of the fastest wand draws he had ever seen. Instead she preferred to waste such a talent scaring defenseless patients.

"What ever you were sniffing down in those dungeons of yours is almost out of your system. Thankfully," she huffed. Severus dared to open his eyes again.

"When can I leave?" Severus asked, doing a test wiggle of his fingers and his toes. They all worked, so at least that was a good sign.

"As soon as you can walk on your own accord." Poppy grinned. "You've been out cold for four days now, I'm sure one more won't hurt you a bit."

"Four days?" Severus sputtered. He hated being gone from his teaching post for very long. There was no knowing what Albus was getting himself into with his classes; hopefully he still had a class to go back to that is.

"Could have been more if Albus didn't chance upon finding you." She busied herself with re-tucking his covers before going to the chart at the end of the bed and making notes.

All the while, Severus watched her, wondering what exactly she was writing. What could possibly be so important that she had to write it all down on paper?

That's when he heard it.

It shouldn't have happened, but it did, for he could have sworn her lips never moved. He was looking right at her for Merlin's sake.

"_Honestly, that boy gets in more trouble now that he's older than when he was a student. If he keeps it up, I'm going to have to dedicate an entire drawer to him in the office."_ Poppy's voice grumbled in his head as she wrote in his file.

"What did you say Poppy?" Severus asked, just to be sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"Nothing dear," she replied with a smile. "Get some rest; I'm sure you'll have plenty of visitors this afternoon." She set the file back in the holder and walked away, her voice still grumbling in his head.

"_I'd never seen such a distraught woman before in my life. Heavens, if only he was awake to see the poor lass. I'll have to tell her that he's finally decided to join the living once again. She'll be so relieved to hear that his back to his regular snarky self."_

Severus blinked several times in shock.

Lass? There was someone here, distraught over him? The Medi-witch had to have been confused, no one, save for Albus, ever visited him while he was in the infirmary. No one, never ever; it was physically impossible for there to have been a woman sitting by his bed. Poppy must have been confused to have made such grievous mistake.

Instead, Severus settled back into the bed, wondering what in the name of hell he had just created that allowed him to hear Poppy's thoughts. He sighed, pulling the covers up over his chest. The promise of sleep was more pleasing than trying to go over what he had done.

Besides, if Poppy didn't know, why should he tell her?

sssSSSHHHhhh

Severus woke again some time later to the sound of someone reading. A woman as chances would have it. What perked his interested though was the material the woman was reading. It sounded like a cheap romance novel.

"_He pinned her arms above her head, her body pressed tight between the hard stone wall, and a stone hard man. 'Gods that would be hot. If he could take me, right there, up against the wall.'" _Severus heard her words as clear as day, followed by a cat like purr at the idea of completing such an act. _"Of course, that would mean he'd have to know I exist." _ There was a heavy sigh. _"I'm stuck reading cheap romance novels, rather than getting some action myself. Gods, Granger, what is wrong with you?"_

Realization hit him of who it was reading by his beside. He decided that it was no longer appropriate to pretend to be sleeping. With any luck, he would be able to make a few cutting remarks and he would be able to get back to sleep.

"_Oh, crap, he's waking up." _ The exclamation was so loud it startled him fully awake.

Hermione snapped her book shut and shoved it into the chair at her side. She contemplated the idea of running from the infirmary seeing as how she wasn't dressed appropriately by any means.

"_He's going to see me dressed like this. Poppy said he would be out for the rest of the evening. What was I thinking coming here dressed like this?"_

Severus rolled his head to the side, and saw Professor Granger dressed more intimately then he had ever seen her before. She had on a dark red nightgown and a matching robe. He couldn't help but notice that her hair was down. Since she had started teaching, there had never been a time that he didn't see it twisted up on her head in some fashion. A stray thought passed through his head wondering why she didn't wear it like that more often.

A more pressing question though was if Professor Granger could possible be the woman that Poppy was referring to?

No, that was nonsense, Severus decided. Why would Professor Granger torture herself by sitting by his bedside? Of course, that wouldn't explain why she was sitting in her night gown at his bed side.

"Professor Granger," Severus grumbled, pushing himself up in the bed.

"It's good to see you awake, Sir." Hermione replied. _"I was so worried." _ Her thoughts continued.

"Why are you here, Professor Granger, and especially at this ungodly hour?"

"I… that is you see…" _"Crap, what I'm I suppose to tell him? Damnit, why couldn't he just go back to sleep so that I can flee?"_ "Albus thought it best that there be someone by your side, seeing as how we didn't know exactly what had happened. He was worried that there would be side effects that we didn't know about." _"I was worried."_ Hermione's inner thoughts continued. _"I didn't want you dying on me."_

Severus bit his tongue. Should he declare the fact that he could hear exactly what she was thinking? No that would be a disastrous move, seeing as how he still didn't know exactly how it happened in the first place, let alone if it worked on every person that he encountered. He would have to keep it to himself for just a little bit longer.

"I am perfectly fine, as you can see, so there is no need for you to waste your time sitting there like a rock." Severus snapped.

"I see." Hermione whispered. "I'll just be going then."

Severus watched as she rose from the chair, grabbing the book that she had hidden from his sight. She then proceed to tie her robe tightly shut for the journey through the halls, the effect had him realizing a key factor that he had, for some odd reason, forgotten for some time.

Professor Hermione Granger had become a woman.

The sash pinched in her waste, accentuating that fact that she had hips and breasts, a detail that was lost when she just wore drab shapeless teaching robes. He watched as she flipped her hair onto her back, it's length now almost to her waist.

Severus ventured so far as to think that she was pretty. Pretty. Who would ever have thought that Professor Granger could ever receive such a title, let a lone from him?

Severus ruthlessly squashed any basic male tendencies that normally occurred once his mind realized a woman was pretty. There was no need to waste his time, nor his energy thinking about how things could be between the two of them. There were huge obstacles in the way as it was.

For starters, she was so young. When she had joined the staff at Hogwarts, she had made the record books as the youngest witch or wizard to hold a full time position on the staff. Severus couldn't have cared less; it only meant that it wiped his name out of the books, seeing as how she beat him by four years. He had a good twenty years on the girl. It didn't matter that he was a wizard and was just about to enter his prime. What mattered was that she was from a purely Muggle upbringing, no doubt the idea of looking twice at such an older man was taboo.

Then there was the fact that he was the famous Greasy Git of the Dungeons. No woman would ever want to associate herself with him based on that fact alone. The ridicule the poor woman would draw from her friends would have her moving as far as possible from the little island they were on. It didn't help that he had taught most of the witches in Europe. Any that were his age had gone to school with him and were aware of the stereotypes that he had been pinned with. The older women in turn only would look at older men, hoping to snag a good man to marry and support them.

In his opinion, he was stuck in a very nasty middle.

Instead of wasting more time thinking over how his love life was nonexistent, Severus slouched back down in the bed, figuring that a good night's sleep was a much better idea. What was he thinking anyway? Like there could be a snowball's chance in Hell that Professor Granger would ever have a similar thought about him.

sssSSSHHHhhh

"And you didn't stay? Why ever not?" Minerva asked the young woman that was sitting next to her at breakfast. She looked at Hermione with a disapproving eye, noting that the young woman's eating habits were rivaling those of her love interest.

"Because you know how he would have reacted, just as much as I would. He wouldn't have been happy to see anyone sitting there at his beside, let a lone me of all people." Hermione stabbed at her eggs wish such viciousness that it startled Minerva. "What was I thinking? Why did I actually think that he would be happy to see me of all people?"

"Well, there is at least one good thing about all of this." Minerva said, sipping at her tea.

"I fail to see it."

"I talked with Albus the night he happened upon Severus."

"Really?" Hermione questioned, leaning over the table so that she could look down the table at Albus. Albus seemed to have known that she was looking his way, and he smiled and winked right back at her. "I think he's enjoying himself far too much over this."

"I think he'll be able to get more information out of that young man than we'll ever be able to." Minerva replied.

"I certainly hope so." Hermione sighed.

She tossed down her fork as the morning bell rang.

"I'll talk with you again at the end of the day. I'm covering Severus' morning classes again," Hermione stated, reaching down next to her chair to grab a bag she was using to carry her things between classrooms. "I believe after having the misfortune of teaching them for almost a week, I can see why Severus is always in a grumpy mood come Friday."

"Now, now, Hermione. Do be kind with the point taking this afternoon?" Minerva questioned. "You keep up this trend, and students will begin to think you are Severus."

At that thought Hermione gave a very unladylike snort.

"Oh, please," she huffed out. "I could be worse." She said with an evil grin. "Besides, you've seen what I had to do to my old House, didn't you?"

"Sadly, yes. I've been working at finding ways to award points in order to make up for what happened."

"What Mr. Parker said was way out of line, Minerva. I had to."

"I fully agree." Minerva replied with a twinkle in her eye. "But you have to admit that a tiny part of you was pleased at the compliment he gave you."

Hermione gave another snort, grabbed her bag, and headed out of the Great Hall.

sssSSSHHHhhh

Severus walked slowly down the hallway. Poppy had argued about him leaving so soon, but he was walking on his own accord, though he was walking slowly, he was still walking. His entire body was stiff, as if he had over done himself the day before and needed a good days rest. Rest was exactly what he wanted. The prospect of relaxing in his own quarters all day was far more pleasing than being tucked into a hospital bed by the overbearing matron.

He couldn't help but feel foolish though, a part of him wondering if he really should have stayed in that white hospital bed, since here he was quietly sneaking back to his quarters while students were in their classes. He didn't want to think about how many points it would cost an unsuspecting student if they saw him meandering through the hallway. Meandering; he couldn't even glide with the way he was feeling. Old is what he was feeling. He didn't have any of the speed and grace that he was use to having. He was weak, and he didn't like to be seen in a weakened state.

He stopped suddenly though in the hallway. There, only a couple of feet away, was the door to the potions classroom, and it was open. His curiosity was peeked, wondering whom Albus chose to teach his classes. Severus knew he should go straight to his quarters, but curiosity did after all kill the cat, and he knew he had a couple of lives still stashed away.

The sight inside the classroom though was nowhere near what he expected it to be.

Some how, the Professor had gotten his Slytherin and Gryffindor class to work quietly together. The only sound within the room was the steady beat of chopping blades on wood. What caught him as odd though was that Mr. Seth and Mr. Able were each positioned in different corners of the room, holding a rather large tomb in their hands. The boys, it would appear to be, were reciting lines out of the book, a simple punishment that he had never thought of employing. Severus couldn't help but smile at the genius of it.

"Mr. Able!" A woman's voice barked. Severus watched as a woman dressed in all black emerged from the storeroom. "Did I tell you to stop?" She approached the boy, her height several inches shorter than his.

"No, Madame." Mr. Able replied rather feebly.

"You are to continue reciting that hex until it is engrained into your feeble brain, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Madame."

Severus watched on as she slapped at the boy's elbows, forcing him to hold the large tomb at a rather odd angle to his body, no doubt the weight alone would cause his arms to ache in no time. She then stood with her arms folded, appraising the performance before her.

Severus couldn't help but question her choice in attire. He couldn't be the only one that thought her choice in robes were not that far off from his own. Even her posture she held as she stormed into the classroom from the storeroom, and how she stood glaring at the young Slytherin, was much like the stance he used when instructing. Who ever it was in there teaching his class, clearly had observed him while working. What Severus really did wonder though, was if the person dressed like that all the time, or if they were doing it as a joke towards his own person?

The second option made his stomach roll.

The woman then allowed her hands to fall to her sides, and she turned to make her rounds through the class. As she turned, Severus felt the shock hit him in the gut as he realized who it was impersonating him in his classroom.

It was no other than Professor Granger.

Severus ducked away from the doorway, and leaned against the wall. The voices of the students in the classroom began to enter his head. The fact that he had more than one voice talking in his head was only the beginning of a right nasty headache. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to isolate the voices. Each one was reciting potions ingredients, counting, or what sounded like reading the procedure. What made his head hurt even more, was the fact that he only seemed to be hearing the voices of the female students in his head.

What the bloody hell had he made, he cursed again.

He snapped out of it as he placed Professor Granger's among the rest.

"_Bloody little nit wits. They can stand up there till their arms fall off for all I care. I don't know how Severus deals with these little monsters. I wonder if they've ever tried to hex him."_ They had tried to hex her, Severus wondered. Did they succeed? _"At least they could have done it right, they got the texture completely wrong. Idiots."_

Severus rubbed vainly at the migraine that was growing behind his eyes.

Here, he had thought that Professor Granger had some amount of respect for him. What a fool he had been to not realize how easily she could change sides and make a mockery of him behind his back. While he was sick, no less. Severus snorted, thinking that Professor Granger prided herself on being a Gryffindor. Some Gryffindor to pull a stunt like that behind his back.

Severus made a decision right there in the hallway, and turned back the way he came. There was someone that he would need to talk to about this matter, and he wouldn't rest until there was some kind of action taken.

Albus looked up from his paperwork and eyed the frazzled man before him. He then shook his head as he set down his quill, why ever the man was out of bed looking the way he did, he would never know.

"What is it now Severus?" Albus asked, folding his long hands together on the desk before him. He looked over the rim of his glasses and waited to be told what kind of bug had crawled up his Potions Master's but yet again.

"Not even a week Albus, and… and the mockery she has made out of my class," Severus snapped, the anger he brewed on his slow walk to the Headmaster's office now bubbling over for Albus to hear.

"What on earth are you talking about, my boy?" Albus questioned.

"I was down there. I saw what she has done." Severus replied, spitting out the word 'she' as if it was poison.

At this little confession, Albus' eyebrows rose even higher. He leaned back into his chair, and smiled at Severus.

"She does a fine imitation of you, doesn't she?" Albus questioned.

"She's acting in a highly inappropriate manner, Albus." Severus sunk into an open chair and sighed. "I hate to think of what new names the students will come up with after this," he grumbled, rubbing at the spot on his forehead that was plaguing him.

"It's not you that has to worry, my boy, but Professor Granger. An issue that has been drastically affected any House's chance of winning the House Cup, save for Hufflepuff."

Severus knew he shouldn't, but he bit at the line that Albus threw out anyway.

"What have they been saying?"

"Well, the ones that I have personally heard have been Banshee, Queen of all Evil, and my new favorite, Mrs. Snape." Albus chuckled to himself over the last one. He couldn't remember how long Minerva and himself had laughed over that one, considering the intentions of Professor Granger to begin with. Albus also remembered how many points it had cost a very unfortunate Gryffindor for uttering those words. Thankfully the House points couldn't go into negative numbers.

Severus, on the other hand, wasn't laughing.

"That, Albus, is most certainly not funny." Severus growled out.

Albus tried to compose himself.

"Don't hold this against her, Severus," Albus continued, taking a deep breath, the amount of air required to laugh still amazed him.

"Why ever not." Severus snapped. "I didn't see anyone in there twisting her arm to dress up like that."

"Well, not in the same room, per say." Albus replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you were originally gone, I asked Professor Granger to take over the teaching of your morning classes, a group of students that are known to be the most trouble in the school."

Severus grunted. There would be no way that he vocally agreed that those students were more difficult than any other group.

"You also understand how hard it is being a young Professor here at Hogwarts, that at times you have to display an image that will demand the respect from your students. So, here I was asking Professor Granger to accept a certain death sentence by taking the morning class schedule." Albus reached into his candy dish, and took out a favored lemon drop. "I then suggested that she take a page from your teaching methods that you use in order to keep peace in the classroom. I can't complain, seeing as how they are working so well."

"You told her to dress like me, and act like me?" Severus hissed. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Certainly not," Albus huffed. Really, Severus wouldn't know a true compliment even if it bit him on the ass. "Doesn't the old saying have something to do about people who copy another are only showing that person the highest form of a compliment?" Albus questioned.

"It is not a compliment for her to be acting like she is down there. How will I be able to control my classes now that she has made a joke out of them?"

"She hasn't been making a joke out of anything, you daft boy," Albus snapped. He had had enough of Severus' pouting about the whole teaching situation. "She did what was necessary to keep order in your classroom. If that meant posing as a sourer version of you, then so be it. This matter is now closed."

"But-" Severus began, only to have Albus hold up his hand to ward off any further comments.

"I will take your grievous lack of control this afternoon as a side effect from the accident. You will now go back to your quarters and stay there until you are well enough to return to teaching. Any further comments, suggests, gripes or complaints about Professor Granger's teaching methods should be taken up directly with her, for I will do nothing more about the matter."

Severus had his jaw clenched so hard, that he could hear his teeth grinding together, a rather unpleasant sound, considering how it aggravated his migraine even more.

It was there, as he sat in his chair, and Albus in his, that Severus realized that he couldn't hear the Headmaster's thoughts in his head. Was it perhaps that he could control his thoughts more that others, or was it because he was a man? He did after all seem to have the misfortune of only hearing women in his head as of late.

Albus though didn't miss that moment of wistfulness pass over Severus' face. He couldn't help but wonder what the boy was thinking about. Hopefully it was about Hermione. Albus grinned at the idea of working to set the two kids up.

As it was, Severus was right here before him.

"Before you go Severus," Albus began, before Severus had a chance to go back to the dungeons and do only Merlin knows what to Professor Granger. Hopefully he wouldn't rake her across any hot coals.

"Now what?" Severus questioned, crossing one of his legs over the other as he waited for Albus to continue.

"Anther year has passed Severus, and a new one has begun. Are you making any plans for your future? A family perhaps? A lady friend?" Albus asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Severus in a language that only meant one thing when referring to women.

Severus swallowed hard in shock. Sure, Albus had asked him many personal and often irritating questions, but this one was completely unexpected. Instead, he opted to glare at the Headmaster, hoping his look that conveyed his annoyance would work.

"Don't' give me that look," Albus said, waving off Severus' practiced scowl. "It's a simple question."

"There is no simple answer," Severus replied. He hated talking about his love life, or lack there of. He had hit a terrible dry spell and was stuck there now for a good six years.

"A simple yes or no will suffice."

"Then no." Severus grumbled.

"Would you like it to be a yes?" Albus asked.

"What man wouldn't want it to be a yes?" Severus countered.

"That is wonderful to hear." Albus said with a beaming smile. A smile that Severus knew to be one that he showed when he had a plan going on in that brain of his.

"What are you playing at, old man?" Severus questioned.

"Not a thing," Albus replied.

"That smile means that you are up to something. What's going on?"

"Not a thing, that is, not yet."

"Get to the point." Severus' patience was quickly wearing thin.

"Today is your lucky day, Severus my boy."

"How could it possibly be my lucky day? It's going rather dismally as far as I am concerned."

"Not quite," Albus replied, leaning over his desk to look at the sourly man before him. "It has come to my attention that there is a witch out there with her eye on you, Severus. A witch that would, in my opinion, be quite perfect for you."

Severus couldn't help the snort that came out.

The snort slowly became a full-fledged chuckle.

The chuckle then became a raspy laugh, a laugh that hadn't been used in quite some time, which developed into a full-fledged body-shaking laugh.

Albus could only blink. It had been well over five years since he had witnessed such a sight. If it was Severus' goal to always scare the students, he should perhaps try laughing for them. The fallout of students dying from shock would be astronomical.

Once Severus was able to recompose himself, Albus continued.

"I don't see what is so funny about there being a nice witch out there that has her eye on you."

"It is, I believe, the funniest thing that you have ever said to me Albus." Severus rose from his chair. "I will be going back to my quarters, and will rest peacefully until I have the misfortune of having to return to teaching on Monday." He headed for the door, his step a little lighter than before. "Thank you for the laugh Albus, it is greatly appreciated." With those words, he left Albus staring after him.

Albus didn't know what he should do about Severus. Clearly he didn't believe that there could possibly be a woman out there that had her eye on him. The poor boy was ever so blind. Clearly the direct approach wasn't working. He couldn't get any more direct before he would just tell Severus that the woman in question was their very own Hermione Granger.

For once, Albus didn't know what to do about the situation.

When Minerva had told him several nights ago about Professor Granger's vain attempt at attracting the Potions Professor's attention, he couldn't have been more pleased. Here was a smart, beautiful woman that knew what she wanted, and that being an equally smart man, and according to Minerva's assessment, a man that she thought was very attractive. At first, he too didn't believe that Hermione could be true to her word, but after finding her by Severus' bedside every night while he was in the infirmary was more than enough to change his mind.

What she really saw in that boy was still beyond him though. The girl had the patience of a saint to continue chasing after Severus with absolutely no incentive that he returned her feelings. No wonder the poor girl was loosing hope.

Albus wondered if he should have told Severus right out whom the witch was that fancied him.

No, that would certainly ruin the fun of Severus finding out for himself. Albus just hoped that Severus would find out soon, before Hermione began to lost all hope.

SssSSSHHHhhh

That evening, Severus ventured out of his chambers and decided to grace the school with his presence at dinner. He was looking forward to seeing the disappointment on the children's faces as he entered the hall.

Severus also wanted to be able to test out the side effect of the potion, and what better place than in the Great Hall during a meal. The room would be packed with gossiping females, allowing him to get a better handle on what was happening before he was forced to teach with them in his classroom.

He entered the hall by the side door, taking his customary seat at the table. His entrance did not go unnoticed.

"_He is alive, and here someone said he was blown up."_ One female's voice sounded out.

"_Great, Snape is back. At least he's nicer than Mrs. Snape. Did I just think that? Snape being nice?"_ That comment got him to look up over the sea of children, but he searched in vain for the girl responsible for said saying.

"_He's back. What is he doing back? He looks mad. Why is he mad? Is he mad at me?"_ The familiar voice of Professor Granger filled his head.

Severus glanced over in her direction and saw a very worried looking young woman looking back at him. He saw her cheeks redden as she looked back down at her plate of food that she was successfully mutilating with her fork. What the poor chicken ever did to her, he would never know. His view of her was blocked as Minerva leaned forward in order to talk with him.

"It is good to see you back Severus. How are you feeling?" Minerva asked. It surprised him that her concern was quite genuine, and for some reason he was compelled to give a genuine answer.

"Still tired, but I am doing just fine." He saw her blink several times, no doubt taken back by his polite reply.

"That is good news." She smiled. "We have all been worried about you."

"So I am told," Severus replied.

"_What are they talking about?"_ Hermione's voice cut in. Severus noticed her lean a little closer to Minerva in order to hear what they were talking about. _"Why doesn't he ever talk with me like that?"_ Severus couldn't help the snort that escaped. The little chit actually wanted to talk with him. Was she mad?

"What is so funny?" Minerva questioned.

Severus decided to make a play on what Albus told him earlier in the day.

"I was just remembering a conversation I had with Albus this morning."

"Really, what ever did you two talk about that could have been so amusing to have you risking a laugh in front of the student body?" Minerva asked, waiting patiently for a reply.

"Albus said one of the most unlikely things I ever thought he would say. He claimed that he knows of a witch out there that has her eye on me."

"_Sweet Merlin, he knows!"_ Minerva's voice echoed in his head.

Severus saw the color drain from Minerva's face, and then rise back up as her eyes glittered with anger.

"He didn't tell you who it was, did he?" She hissed out. _"I told him to keep it subtle! How does telling the boy flat out who it is that fancies him, subtle?"_

Minerva's inward tirade of Albus had the smirk falling from his face.

What Albus had told him was true, and here he thought that it was nothing more than a joke.

"He didn't say who it was," Severus said, hearing an inner sigh of relief come from her. "I believe it is part of his game to allow me to find out."

"I'm sure you will," Minerva replied.

"You wouldn't by chance know anything about this, would you Minerva?"

"Of course. But I'm not going to tell you if that's what you're trying to get at." Minerva picked up her cup of tea and leaned back in her seat. "It is in my opinion, that if you are unable to figure it out, then you clearly don't deserve the girl."

"I don't deserve anyone, Minerva, so I don't know why there's a woman out there mooning after me."

Minerva glared at him. "You certainly do deserve someone, Severus. I don't know why you don't get it through that thick skull of yours." She sipped her tea again. "I'll tell you one thing. Your secret admirer was first attracted to what's in that thick skull. How she realized that there is a brain in there, I will never know."

"Really?" Severus asked, his ego being stroked in just the right spot. He liked having his intelligence complimented. It was one of his best attributes as far as he was concerned.

Severus settled back into his seat, and took up his cup of tea as well. He began forming a list of possible women that could possibly be attracted to him. The thought alone that there was someone out there made it hard for him to not smile. He was so distracted by his train of thought, that he didn't notice when people started leaving the hall.

"Professor Snape," Hermione whispered, not knowing what he was thinking about that had him dreaming off into space. "Dinner is over and people are leaving."

Severus brought himself out of his daydream and looked about the hall. Indeed, most of the students were gone along with a majority of the staff.

"_Should I ask him? Minerva told me to. What if he says no?"_ Severus looked over at the young woman at his side and waited for her to ask this inner question that she was apparently worrying over.

"Some of the faculty are retiring to the lounge. Minerva thought it would be best that we catch you up on everything that has happened while you were gone."

"Indeed, Professor Granger." Severus purred. He wanted to hear from the horse's mouth what exactly compelled her to dress and act like him during her week of teaching his class.

"I just thought you'd like to go, that's all." Severus saw her face turn a lovely rose color as she quickly spun away from him and exited the hall.

Severus set down his tea, and made his way slwoly to the teacher's lounge. Perhaps he would take this time as well to see what was going on with Professor Granger, since her behavior was rather odd. Not just today, but for several weeks in fact. It made the hairs on his back stand up, leading him to believe that the woman was up to something, and he wanted to find out what that something was.

sssSSSHHHhhh

Hermione took her customary seat across from Minerva in a wingback chair close to the fire. Minerva in turn handed the younger woman a tumbler with amber liquid in it.

"So, how did it go?" Minerva questioned. She tapped her wand to the table between them, and chess pieces began to walk out onto the board.

"I asked him to come. Merlin only knows if he actually will," Hermione replied, taking a sip of her drink.

Hermione looked about the room, and the only other people that were there were Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch, and Albus. Hermione couldn't help the glare that she gave when she spotted Albus.

"I couldn't help but hear what Albus said to him this afternoon," Hermione continued. "Why he just didn't come out and tell him everything is beyond me."

"What fun would it be then?" Minerva asked, selecting a piece on the board and making a move.

"I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea telling him, that's all," Hermione stated, setting her drink down so that she could make a move of her own.

As Minerva pondered over what her second move would be, Hermione began her nightly routine of unpinning her hair, and like always, Minerva threw her two knuts in over the routine.

"Why you just to use magic to keep your hair up, I will never understand Hermione," Minerva clucked. "Instead you insist on sticking all of those tiny pieces of metal into your head."

"It is how I've always done it," Hermione replied, letting the first section fall. "Then there's also the fact that there's nothing like the feel of letting my hair down at the end of the day." Hermione pulled the last pins out and ran her hands through her hair.

That was how Severus saw her as he entered the lounge. Professor Granger was leaning back in her chair, running her hands through her hair. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open in a look of pure ecstasy. He could have sworn he heard her moan out loud.

She was pretty indeed, the little voice inside his head chimed in again.

Minerva on the other hand, was busy looking over a chessboard between them, thinking over several strategies in order to beat Professor Granger. As she moved her bishop up several squares, she looked up and then smiled at him.

"Ah, Severus." She waved him over to the chair near them. "Join us won't you?"

Severus scanned the room, and his choices were either to sit by Albus or to sit by Minerva.

He chose Minerva.

He settled himself into the chair, crossed one leg over the other, rested his arms on the arms of the chair, and readied himself to interrogate the two women present in his company.

"I saw the most fascinating sight today, Professor Granger," Severus began. She moved her piece on the board, and then looked up at him.

Yes, she was pretty. The random thought going through his head for the second time in under a minute almost made him slip up.

"Imagine my surprise while I was heading back to my quarters to see you, of all people, teaching my class." He saw the deep red blush color her cheeks, followed by a weak smile.

"It was Albus' idea, you see," Hermione replied, flipping an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "I must say though, it worked rather well. That is to say, after the original disciplinary action went into place."

At this comment, Minerva was chuckling, earning a hiss from Hermione.

"What did they do?" Severus questioned, looking from one woman to the other, waiting to see who would answer.

"It so happens," Minerva began, earning a whimpered cry from Hermione who tried to sink deeper into her chair. "That Hermione here was hexed by one of your Slytherins. That Mr. Seth thought it suitable to change Hermione's hair color to a shade more like the man she was imitating."

"He did what?"

"He hexed my hair black," Hermione blurted out. "He then stated that if I was going to act like you, then I should look more like you." Hermione didn't even look at Severus as she uttered those words, instead hiding behind a curtain of hair as she looked over the chessboard before her.

"It took a couple of reversal spells to put it right," Minerva added. "But I must say, he did a good job on the color. Though I dare say that it didn't look good against your skin, Hermione dear."

"Why thank you, Minerva," Hermione snipped back. "I like my hair just the way it is, thank you very much." Hermione made her move on the board, and took Minerva's queen out of commission.

"Cheater." Minerva grumbled, picking up her drink before giving her attention back to the board.

"Any other pieces of vital information I must know that happened during the week?" Severus questioned, watching as Hermione reached for her drink as well.

He found it to be a relief that either woman was only going over possible chess moves in her mind. Minerva began going over other events of the past week.

"There was that little accident on Tuesday," Minerva began.

"I hardly call that little," Hermione replied.

"What happened?" Severus asked, getting sucked into the gossip session.

"Mr. Seth and Mr. Able were able to conjure a Red Dragon." Hermione began giggling at the memory of a rather large Red Dragon waddling through the hallway. Minerva continued on with out preamble. "Needless to say, it broke away from their control and set a total of four trees, six chairs, and one very unfortunate Hufflepuff up in flames."

"The Hufflepuff is okay, by the way," Hermione added.

"Thank heavens it was only a conjured dragon. Once it was out of their control, it finally disappeared after fifteen minutes."

"And they did this all by themselves?" Severus asked, not believing that two of the school's newest pranksters were able to pull off such a stunt.

"As far as I'm aware of," Minerva replied.

"I think Miss Robinson had something to do with it as well." Hermione cut in. "I just can't imagine those two being able to read through the amount of books required in order to find that spell. At least Miss Robinson fits the roll as a reader, and she is often found in the other two boy's company."

"She seems so innocent," Minerva added.

"Miss Robinson is hardly an innocent little flower," Severus stated, deciding to join the conversation. "I have reason to believe as well that she is the brains behind many of their operations."

Minerva could only mutter his disappointment in the girl. Hermione on the other hand made herself comfortable in her chair with her glass of whiskey, and took advantage of the fact that Severus was only sitting mere feet away from her.

"_He's got such long fingers."_ Hermione mussed, drawing the attention of Severus at such remarks. _"He'd make a wonderful piano player."_ She sipped at her whiskey and allowed her eyes to travel over his body. _"This is, I believe, the longest period of time that I have been near him while he is conscious. He hasn't even made a biting remark towards me. It's kind of nice."_

Severus could only blink. Was she thinking about him, or was another man occupying her thoughts? The second part had to be about him, he was after all the only one in their little group that was prone to give biting remarks. Severus had to agree as well, that this was perhaps the longest conversation that he had held where Professor Granger was included in the discussion. Part of him had to admit that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been talking with her.

She was pretty after all.

Severus bit the inside of his cheek, holding in the words of anger that threaten to escape after his mind decided to yet again remind him of what it thought about Professor Granger.

It was happening so often; that it had to be true didn't it?

His attention was brought back to the chess game before him as Minerva cursed fluently in Gaelic after being defeated by a much younger opponent. He watched as Hermione's eyes went wide at hearing such foul language pass from Minerva's mouth.

"Minerva," Hermione whispered, unable to believe what she just heard.

"What?" Minerva snapped, looking at her empty glass. "I swear you cheat girl." She grumbled, getting up from her seat. She walked away, heading over to the liquor cabinet to refresh her drink.

Severus took this as an opportunity to play against Professor Granger, and moved himself into Minerva's newly vacated seat. It would also allow him to study the troubling thought that was plaguing him as of late. The fact that she was pretty. Being able to sit across from her for an entire game of chess would allow him to dispel such a ludicrous belief.

She looked up at him, her eyes showing hints of shock and fear as he took the seat across from her.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, looking over to Minerva to rescue her.

"I would like a game of chess Professor Granger; I thought that to be obvious seeing as how I am sitting here and there is a chessboard between us." Severus replied, tapping his wand to the board so that the pieces would reassemble themselves and go back to their proper places.

"I don't know-" Hermione began.

"Are you afraid of loosing?" Severus questioned, one of his elegant eyebrows raised in challenge.

Hermione huffed in defeated and waited as Severus made the first move. They sat in silence for the first four moves, until Hermione was brave enough to break the silence.

"Why haven't you ever played chess with me before?" She asked, looking up at her dark opponent. "Minerva is a right sour looser, as you heard before."

"It requires sitting across from someone for an unpredicted amount of time. The thought of suffering such a fate is always in my mind after having the misfortune of playing with Albus."

He moved his knight and then looked up at his opponent. He silently cursed himself as he realized that no matter how much he lied to himself, Professor Granger was pretty. She was looking intently down onto the chessboard, her thoughts running around the possibilities of following moves that he might try.

It was in that moment that Severus realized that Professor Granger had brown eyes, a really light brown, with a few flecks of green. He was even close enough to see a light dusting of freckles along her cheeks and nose.

"I was at least warned by Professor Flitwick about Albus," Hermione replied, finishing her move.

"Sadly, he did not allow me such a privilege."

"_Did he just make a joke?"_ Hermione's inner thoughts squeaked out. _"This is nice. I hope he will consider playing chess with me again."_

"I'm sorry," Hermione replied.

"No need. The lesson is now learned after all."

Hermione gazed fondly at Severus.

"_I love the way his brow creases when he concentrates. His hair is even falling in his face. I wonder what it would feel like to run my hands through it. I doubt it's greasy like I've always heard. It actually looks quite soft from here. He even smells nice." _ Hermione's inner conversation continued as Severus pretended not to be paying attention, but continued to work on his next move. _"I wonder what the students would say if they knew he smelled like fresh soap? Kind of contradictory to the belief that he would be greasy, in fact it strongly suggests that he showers on a regular basis. Hmmmm…" _The female purr was like magic to his ears, causing all the hairs on his arms and back to stand at attention. _"I wonder what he would look like all wet and naked in the shower."_

After that rather intimate thought, Severus quickly moved his piece and sat right up in his seat. He gave Professor Granger what he hoped was a polite smile, as she went about deciding her next move. It now gave Severus a moment or two to go over what he had just heard.

Was it just a random female thought, or was there more behind her query of what he looked like naked? Was it common for woman to wonder what men looked like sans their clothes? Severus knew that any warm-blooded man would ponder that thought about any woman that crossed his path, so was this just a general thought thrown out there by Professor Granger seeing as how he was the only man in her near vicinity, or was there more to it?

Severus couldn't help grinning at his next line of thinking, and that being, perhaps Professor Granger was making a direct comment about him because she really wanted to know. It would explain why she was sitting by his beside when he woke up in the infirmary, and it would also explain why she was so worried about his person. Could it really be that simple? Could Professor Granger be the witch that fancied him? Should he risk it and find out?

His Slytherin side couldn't refuse the notion of looking further into the possibility of there being something there with Professor Granger. Besides, his body and his brain agreed that she was pretty, so what kind of harm would there be? She did after all wonder what he looked like naked.

"It looks like I'm finished," Hermione sighed, settling back into her seat.

Severus waited for her to do something more, like cry, or scream, or curse much like Minerva had done. All she did though was pick up her glass and finish off the rest of her drink.

"That's it?" Severus questioned, waiting for something else to happen.

"What's it?"

"No outward display showing how much you hated loosing?"

"No." Hermione replied quite simply.

"Interesting."

"Interesting?" Hermione laughed. "You're acting as if it is abnormal to take loosing graciously."

"Indeed I am."

"You need to find a better partner," Hermione replied.

Severus knew he just had.


	3. Blood, Sweat and Tears

Disclaimer:

So one day, I says to the lawyers,

'Tis not mine I say.'

And they turned to me and I continued my plea,

'Please don't sue me, please don't sue'.

For their reply, was a relief, and I sighed,

'We know you're not she,

the creator of these,

for it's fan fiction you write and you claimed it just right'.

A/N: Sorry about the horrible poem above… please don't be cruel to me because of it. I'll just go and hide my head in shame now.

Also, sorry for the delay, but my writing muse has abandoned me. The only muse hanging around here is the evil one that is making me do all the horrible house remodeling work. Perhaps if I finish…. I'll be allowed to write again. One can only hope.

* * *

_Face to face, toe to toe  
Where we'll stop, heaven knows  
Arm in arm, cheek to cheek, who's to blame  
Hand in hand, heart to heart  
We never should have let it start  
But its too late, we've shared it all  
Now it's time to share the blame_

-- The One and Only Mr. Cole

* * *

sssSSSHHHhhh

* * *

"You, my dear, are positively glowing." Minerva noted to Hermione as the younger woman took a seat next to her at the table in the staff room.

"I am?" Hermione asked, the color in her cheeks reddening a little more.

"You are." Minerva watched as Hermione dug through the side bag she was carrying with her and brought out some parchment and a traveling quill. "What is it that has you, a woman with lead in her feet, walking around with her head in the clouds?"

Hermione gave a soft sigh and smiled. "Severus of course."

"Of course," Minerva chuckled.

"I had the most wonderful time with him on Friday." Hermione said, clearly excited about the fact that he had even bothered to play chess with her at all. "We even played two more games after you left and had the most wonderful discussion about the modernization of potion making."

"Modernization?" Minerva questioned, one of her eyebrows rising in speculation. This is what they chose to talk about when they were alone? Potion making? No wonder these two kids were having such a hard time getting together. It was a miracle they didn't bore each other to tears. Thankfully no one had been around to hear said discussion; there would have been a lot of crying in the faculty room that evening. "Sounds lovely," Minerva finished, plastering on a fake smile, hoping that Hermione wouldn't torture her with details.

"After we had a rather serious debate on the matter, I believe he'll be willing to test out a few ideas."

"This is a good thing?" Minerva ventured.

"This is a great thing," Hermione exclaimed. "I'll be able to work with him. Alone." Hermione grinned at the older woman.

"Why, you Slytherin you," Minerva chuckled. "I swear the sorting hat made a mistake when it comes to you."

Minerva wouldn't have thought it to be physically possible for her smile to get any larger, but it did the second Severus came into the room. Hermione was practically undressing the man with her eyes; no doubt the rest of the faculty was aware of her infatuation if the face of complete adoration she was giving Severus was any clue. To bad the boy didn't realize it when a woman looked at him like that.

"Honestly girl. No matter how hard you stare, you'll never be able to see through his robes," Minerva whispered, causing Hermione to duck her head away from Severus' direction. Hermione then proceeded to blush straight up to her hairline.

"I can't help it." Hermione replied, in an equally low whisper.

"He is looking healthier, if I do say so myself. Some rest and relaxation has done him some good," Minerva said, watching as Severus took his customary seat across the table from them. "The children will be happy to have him back, especially after having to deal with you for a week teachings potions."

"I thought I did just fine, considering."

"Considering you took on some of Severus' not so pleasant teaching habits."

"I thought they worked just fine," Hermione replied with a huff, but then remember the incident that involved her hair. "At least for the most part, not including some of the more free willed Slytherins that didn't take to my teaching methods one bit."

They both grew silent as Albus started the meeting.

At least an hour into Albus' endless talking, he glanced up again at Professor Granger; only to see her dart her eyes back towards her notes. Several times he had caught her looking in his direction during the meeting, but there was nothing in her thoughts that would lead him to why she had such a fascination in his person this evening. Instead, her thoughts were full of cutting remarks about the topics that Albus was discussing. There was no way that he would admit it out loud, but he found her mental commentary as Albus spoke to be much like his own, especially as Albus talked about the preparations for the next Hogsmeade weekend.

During this discussion, Severus found himself transfixed on the witch sitting across from him at the table. Professor Granger was watching Albus as he spoke, one hand busily taking notes on what needed to be done before Saturday, while the other hand found a stray lock of hair that had escaped from her bun and she began winding it between her fingers. Severus watched, transfixed as the chestnut lock of hair wound its way through her fingers. He continued to watch as she tucked the stray lock of hair behind her ear. Those same, delicate fingers, traveled across her ear, trailed down her neck, and rested slowly back on the table top beside its mate.

At that moment, Severus' mind once again pointed out the fact that she was pretty. His mouth began to water, wondering what it would be like to taste the path her fingers had just traveled. Not only his mind went into overdrive about Professor Granger, but his body this time as well. All the woman had done was tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear and he was reacting like a bloody hormonal teenager.

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his chair and prayed that no one noticed his compromised state.

He began to ponder the possibility of courting Professor Granger as Albus began to go over the list of students that didn't have permission slips signed in order to be allowed freedom from the castle the coming weekend. He couldn't deny the fact that he heard Professor Granger mentally voice her attraction for him while they were playing chess, leading him to believe he at least had some chance of receiving a positive response from her. She did, after all, wonder what he looked like naked. What man wouldn't want to fulfill a female's query on such a subject?

Severus drummed his fingers on the table, wondering what step he should take first in the delicate process of courting Professor Granger. More importantly though, would be when should he take the first step? She seemed to have enjoyed their time together Friday evening playing chess; perhaps he could propose another night of chess playing? Severus wondered if he should invite Professor Granger to his quarters, or if he should propose another game in the lounge? Would she even go to his quarters? Would such an offer scare her off more than attract her? If she did agree to come to his quarters, he'd definitely have more proof that she was interested in him, and not just the idea of playing chess. Perhaps she would be up to playing other games besides just chess? The fantasy of playing more adult orientated games with Professor Granger had him shifting in his chair yet again.

Now there was only the problem of asking said woman to a night of chess playing in his private quarters. A room that no other staff member, save for Poppy and Albus, had ever seen before.

Severus looked back up at Professor Granger again. Her head was resting, propped up in her hand as she listened to Albus. Her eyes were only open in tiny slats and they would slowly close and open again, her lashes almost touching her cheeks. He couldn't help but ease drop on her inner commentary.

"_If I have to hear one more time of how Mr. Anderson has a problem getting lost in Hogsmeade, I'm going to scream. Why do we even let that boy come along? It took me three hours and a locating spell to find him last time. Honestly."_ Severus couldn't help but agree with Professor Granger's assessment of Mr. Anderson. The boy really did require being put on a leash.

It amazed him though how she was so suddenly animated once Albus dismissed everyone for the evening. The prospect of finally being done with the meeting had everyone in the room jumping to their feet and hurrying away.

Now that everyone was either gone or in the process of leaving made this a perfect time for Severus to corner Albus so that he could ask him a quick question. Hopefully the old man would be able to help him out with his little request.

"Albus," Severus began, ushering Albus towards a quite corner of the room. He glanced around quickly, making sure that no one was close enough to overhear their conversation.

"What is it my boy?" Albus questioned, giving Severus his undivided attention.

"I have a favor to ask you." Severus began. For some reason, Albus' eyes began to sparkle. "It is about the Virgin's Blood that you are able to get. I was wondering if your private donor would be able to increase their donations so that I can work on a series of healing potions. The revenue from their sales alone—"

"I understand," Albus said with a smile, waving the younger man off for he wasn't going to be tempted with the prospects of revenues from those potions. "I will talk with the young lady as soon as possible. If she agrees, I'll have her set up extra times with Poppy." Albus knew he would have to see if his donator would be able to up the ante so to speak, for he didn't know how long she would be able to continue donating as it was.

"Thank you Albus." Severus sighed, amazed that Albus agreed so quickly. Now he just had to pray that Albus' donor would agree quickly as well, if they agreed at all. He wondered for a second if he would be able to convince Albus of having his donor go out and collect ingredients from the unicorn herd in the forest. Perhaps in time he would be able to make his wishes known, but for now he would settle on the blood.

"Anytime." Albus patted the younger man on the shoulder. He wondered for a second how Severus would take the news about whom the mystery donor really was. After all, after witnessing them playing chess together the other night, it was apparent that the ball was already rolling, so to speak. He didn't know if Severus would put a stop to furthering their relationship if he knew what Hermione was up to on the side. Albus really didn't want to take that chance. He figured that if the two kids ever got that far in their relationship, then Hermione would have to be the one to tell Severus.

Severus turned and left the lounge, giving one last glance towards Professor Granger. Yes, he decided, he would ask her for a game of chess and hopefully she would agree to play again.

* * *

sssSSSHHHhhh

* * *

Hermione watched as Severus left the room, the ever-present sigh escaping her lips.

"There's not a potion out there that can allow the user to see through clothing, is there?" Hermione questioned off handedly to Minerva as she gathered her notes from the table.

Minerva almost chocked on her own laugh after hearing such a blunt question come from such a once pristine young woman. Hermione though waited patiently for an answer, believing that there was one.

"No." Minerva coughed out. "Even if there was something that would allow you to do that, no doubt it would be illegal because of people like you that would use it for nefarious reasons." Minerva shivered as an image of a naked Severus crossed her mind.

"I'm just curious, that's all." Hermione replied with a large smile.

"Curiosity killed the cat, don't forget."

The women broke up their little private conversation as Albus honed in on Hermione.

"Ah, Hermione dear, may I have a moment of your time?" Albus questioned with a large smile of his own.

"Of course."

"I was hoping that you would agree to making more donations to Poppy."

Hermione watched as his eyebrows bounced with every word, making it hard not to laugh seeing as how he was trying to be subtle with his request considering that Minerva was standing right beside her.

"How many more?" Hermione asked, earning a raised eyebrow as well from Minerva.

"Once a week perhaps?" Albus asked with an innocent smile.

"Once a week?" Hermione blanched.

"It is possible, especially with the usage of certain potions." Albus waited for a response, seeing Hermione's face wrinkle up in thought.

Albus waited for a finite answer.

"I'll talk with Poppy tomorrow." Hermione finished, cursing silently to herself for never being able to refuse the old man. It wasn't bad that she gave donations about every other month, but now he wanted her donate on a weekly basis. Her only thought was that she would have to eat more spinach. She hated spinach.

"Thank you my dear." Albus leaned in and gave her a fatherly hug. "If for any reason, you are no longer able to make said donations, there's no harm done," Albus whispered to her before releasing her.

Hermione couldn't stop the beat red blush that covered her cheeks. "Albus," Hermione scolded. "Honestly. You should be ashamed of yourself." The scolding though did not have its desired effect, but only made the old Headmaster chuckle softly.

Minerva looked on, watching the two talk about something that she had no idea about. She didn't like not knowing. Seeing as how she didn't know, that meant that Albus never told her, and Albus always told her everything. Albus was going to be in some deep trouble once she got a hold of his ear later that night. Not to mention Hermione. She would have to question the young woman about their secret little conversation.

With her face still red from the not so subtle innuendo from Albus, Hermione quickly ushered Minerva out of the lounge and into the hall.

"What was that all about?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione replied.

"Nothing?" Minerva questioned skeptically. "Nothing wouldn't change you three different shades of red."

"Fine," Hermione huffed, looking around the hallway to make sure that they were alone. It was about time that she let Minerva in on the little secret anyway. She then grabbed Minerva by the arm and pulled her to sit on one of the stone windowsills. "I do Albus a favor, roughly about once a month." Hermione began, looking around the hallway once more before continuing. "I donate blood." She finished in a whisper.

At this confession, Minerva looked at her with a questionable face. "Why ever would you do that?"

"It was by accident really." Hermione continued. "It was a year ago in the summer. I was visiting Ginny, and it so happened that we had far too much alcohol one evening. Seeing as how Albus has a knack for being in the right place at an embarrassing time, he joined in with some of our drinking and even some of our male bashing."

Minerva chuckled. "It was that lovely summer get together that Molly held?" Minerva asked.

"Exactly." Hermione grinned.

"It was a great party," Minerva said, with a wistful smile of her own on her face.

"Too great if you ask me." Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes. "Continuing with my story, there I was with Ginny and Albus having some of the finest Firewhiskey I have had in a long time. Ginny proceeds in the time honored tradition of male bashing, and then asked my opinion on the subject." At this Hermione's face began to get redder. "Seeing as how I had far to much alcohol in my system at them time, I answered in the most truthful way possible, admitting to the fact that I couldn't give my opinion seeing as how I didn't have the experience to back it up."

"You're still young child," Minerva said, patting Hermione's hand, completely missing the root of the true confession. "They'll be plenty of men that you can tell stories about while out with the ladies."

"That's just it." Hermione sighed. "I didn't have any stories. Not a one. I am completely, utterly, inexperienced when it comes to telling stories." Hermione's eyebrows rose in the same fashion as Albus' had only moments before. She only hoped that Minerva would be able to pick up on the clues without her having to actually spell it out for her.

"Completely?" Minerva asked, a hint of shock in her voice.

"Completely." Hermione reaffirmed. "This is so embarrassing," she grumbled, hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh, you sweet child," Minerva sighed, collecting the young woman in her arms. "It is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Then why do I feel like there's a sign above my head that reads, 'Virgin'?"

"Because you are clearly very concerned about the matter," Minerva said holding Hermione at arms length so that she could get a good look at the young woman. "Most likely it's on your mind a lot, seeing as how there is a wizard that has caught your fancy enough that you would consider being more than friends with."

Minerva rose, taking Hermione with her and continued walking down the hall. Truth be told, she was rather relieved that this was the big secret that Hermione and Albus were keeping from her. It still didn't mean that Albus wasn't going to get a talking to that evening.

"Do not worry on this," Minerva said, patting Hermione's hand some more. "You will know when and with whom you would want to give that gift to."

"I'll know? Everyone says that I'll know. How will I know?" Hermione grumbled.

"You will, trust me on this."

* * *

sssSSSHHHhhh

* * *

Severus looked up at the class, then back down at his watch. They had been sitting quietly for over five minutes now, the only voices that he heard were those of the girls in his class, all of which were wondering what he was up to. True, this class was not the root problem of last week's circus, but if he was lenient enough to have allowed that class through, Merlin only knew how rotten this current class really was.

Severus couldn't deny the fact that he was surprised that his classes turned out to be quite problematic for Professor Granger and Madame Sprout. If they had gotten Madame Sprout's feathers ruffled enough for her to even complain to him, then he knew it was bad. It didn't help either that she had taken on the task of teaching the lower level Potion classes.

Severus rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the stress headache that was forming. As things stood now, he could only see one course of action that would hopefully drag his students back on track.

It wasn't going to be pretty.

Severus rose suddenly, causing several students to gasp out loud, and several girls to gasp all at once in his head. He made a mental note to work on blocking unwanted thoughts. If he wouldn't be able to, he didn't know how he would be able to survive in a school where the majority of students were of the female persuasion. Not to mention meal times where they were all in the same room.

Again, Severus rubbed at his growing headache.

He stood at his podium, leaned his forearms on the top, and laced his fingers together.

"_Oh gods,"_ One girl cried out in his head. _"Here it comes. He doesn't look happy. But then again, does he ever look happy?"_ Severus scanned the room, wondering who was making a mental commentary about his mood. _"We're in so much trouble."_

"I-am-disappointed," Severus began, pausing long enough before continuing so that his students would have a long enough period of time to properly sweat through their clothes. Hopefully they were smart enough to know his moods by now, he had been teaching them for five years now, to know that what ever would come next would not be pretty.

"To think, when I was gone, my students didn't take it as an opportunity to show the other Professors how mature and responsible they are when it comes to Potion making. Now I must stand here with the realization that I have been lenient with my classes." There was a wave of grumbles through the classroom and a couple of his students squeaked like mice. "This little problem will be rectified today," Severus said with a slight snarl.

He swept out from behind the podium and began to walk through the lab benches. "Take out your books and turn to page seventy-nine." He paused for a moment to allow them to scurry about pulling their books out. "You will write out the directions for the potion itself. I then want you to list out all of the ingredients, stating each of their basic properties, where they are harvested and when," he glanced around the room, and noted that most of their heads were leaning over their papers taking notes on what he wanted. Some though looked positively sick. "I then want you to give me at least five possible hazardous reactions that could happen during each step of making this potion while in this classroom."

Severus finished his little patrol around the classroom and ended up back at his desk. "Your papers will be, at the minimum, five feet in length. If not" he raised his eyebrows, and tried not to smile at his own cruelty. "You will receive a failing grade and twenty points will be taken from your house, not to mention a detention, with me."

He took a seat right back where he started, noting that only ten minutes had passed. Wondering why he didn't hear the busy scratching of quills on parchment, he looked up and noted that all of his students were frozen in shock.

"This assignment is due Wednesday." Severus said, flipping open a book on his desk to read. "If I were you, I'd get started."

Several students jumped in their seats and began on the lengthy assignment. He heard several voices grumbling in his head calling him many names that he had heard before, and a couple that he would have to ask another Professor about. He was about to go back to reading his book in peace when there was a loud 'thud' followed by several gasps and a couple giggles.

With an exasperated groan, Severus looked up from his book and saw the source of his interruption, one that he would have to deal with, which meant getting up once again from his desk.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff," Severus stated, rounding his desk and going to the Hufflepuff by the name of Martin McAllister, who had taken that moment to pass out cold and land on the Potion classroom floor. "Anyone else who displays such disregard for the safety of this classroom will not only loose points, but also receive detention." Severus rounded on Mr. McAllister's bench partner. "Take him to Madame Pomfrey," he snapped.

"Yes, Sir," the frightened Hufflepuff replied.

Again, Severus rounded his desk and took his seat. This time though, all of the students were bent over their parchments busily writing out the assignment. Severus knew that the task he set was near impossible. Out of all the students during the week that would receive similar assignments, only a small handful would be able to complete the assignment in full. Perhaps he could find it in himself to award them points for doing so, seeing as how the rest of the school would be failing miserably after this week.

Little did his students know though that he would really stick to the punishments that would follow if they didn't finish in time. Never again did he want to hear from fellow Professors how his students behaved in such a childish manner. Hopefully this assignment would have the desired effect and keep them in line from now on.

Severus tried reading the book before him, but no matter how hard he tried concentrating on the words on the pages, his thoughts kept trailing back to his failure at breakfast that morning. He had watched Professor Granger take her customary seat beside Minerva, only two seats away from him. Only two seats away, but it felt like a mile. The women had started up their customary morning chitchat, and when Minerva excused herself he froze up. There she was, only two seats away from him, and all he could muster up was a simple head nod and a mumbled good morning. Hell, the woman had more guts than him when she had asked him to come to the lounge last Friday, so why couldn't he, the Head of Slytherin House, ask a woman to a game of chess?

It's because his head kept chanting over and over that she was pretty, especially in the moss green robe set she was wearing that morning. It didn't help either that she had worn her hair in a looser style, causing several rouge curls to escape and trail down her neck. Half of his time at breakfast had been wasted wondering what her neck would taste like, and what it would be like to place his mark on her pale white skin.

Severus turned to the next page in his book none to gently and scowled down at the book. He had to ask Professor Granger to a game of chess, there was no way getting around that objective. He even had the upper hand in the situation by being privy to her more personal thoughts. So what was he afraid of, he asked himself while drumming his fingers on his desk. Rejection was at the top of his list and made any other worry pale in comparison. The image of Professor Granger laughing at him after asking her to a game of chess in his quarters was not one that he wanted to personally witness.

Severus cursed silently at himself and his cowardice as he rubbed at his headache yet again. He could do it. He was a Slytherin after all.

* * *

sssSSSHHHhhh

* * *

That evening, after a hardy meal of spinach puffs, Hermione forced herself to go and visit Poppy. To her utter dismay, the old matron fussed and fluttered around her while she never let her forget what a wonderful contribution she was making to the advancement of potion making. Hermione in response had only grumbled and tried not to linger on the fact that although it was the Wizarding World, they still saw it fit to use rather large needles in order to get the blood.

She hated needles.

"This really isn't necessary," Hermione said, as Poppy fluffed yet another pillow and stuffed it behind her back.

"Yes it is," Poppy, replied, checking the tubing that flowed from the needle in Hermione's arm to a large glass jar next to the bed. "You'll need all the rest you can get. Are you eating well by the way?"

"Yes." Hermione grumbled. Poppy only gave her a look, asking her with out words to elaborate on her one worded answer. "I had enough spinach today to choke a horse. Happy?"

"Hmm," Poppy tapped her fingers on her lips. "I'll talk with Severus and see if he can make you a Vitamin Potion."

"No," Hermione exclaimed. Severus was the last person that she wanted to have more involved than he apparently already was.

"Why ever not?"

"Because, Severus doesn't know who is doing the donating. I don't want him to know. Ever." Hermione pleaded.

"I can still ask him, and you can come to me to get it," Poppy replied, giving the younger witch a knowing wink. "You will drink it. Once a day like a good girl."

"Yes Madam," Hermione replied, knowing that the old matron wouldn't budge either way on the matter. Instead, she settled back into the pillows and tried to pretend that she didn't have a large needle stuck in her arm.

"It's been busy here today," Poppy sighed, taking a seat beside Hermione's bed.

"Did flying lessons not go well?" Hermione questioned, closing her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see her blood flowing through the tubing.

It sent shivers down her spine being able to feel the warmth of the blood in the tubing since Poppy had stuck a good three inches of it to her arm before it went down into the jar at the side of her bed. It was not right, feeling what she was feeling. It made the whole situation all that more uncomfortable.

All she could think of was how much Albus would owe her for doing this.

"It was actually Potions." Poppy replied with a soft laugh.

"Did someone have an exploding cauldron?" Hermione questioned.

"Nope," Poppy chuckled. "It appears that Severus, even after all these years, still hasn't lost his touch at terrifying the students." At this worrying comment, Hermione peeked her eyes open and looked at Poppy.

"What did he do?"

"He made five students faint out of sheer panic today. Five." Poppy exclaimed, never having to sedate so many students before in her life. Once they had all woken up, the panic began to set back in and two had fainted again right out. "Two more fainted again before I could treat them," Poppy continued.

"What would get them so worked up?" Hermione questioned.

"I asked my first patient of the morning, Mr. McAllister the exact same question. He then detailed out the longest homework assignment I had ever heard in the history of Hogwarts, all of which is due on Wednesday."

"Really?"

"Not only that, but he threatened them with House points and detentions." Poppy tisked several times and shook her head. "I don't know what's gotten into that boy. If he keeps this up, Albus is going to have a few choice words with him."

"He's clearly upset about something," Hermione replied. "No doubt their behavior over all last week was not to his liking."

"But to discipline them so drastically?"

"Have you ever known Severus to be subtle when it comes to discipline?"

"Oh heavens," Poppy gasped. "Those poor little, dears." She placed a hand on her chest above her heart, her sympathy going out to any poor soul that had a lesson with Severus that week. "I'll no doubt have even more patients tomorrow."

"I wouldn't doubt it. In fact, I'd count on having more, since the Advance Potions class is tomorrow morning. It's in my professional opinion that they were by far the worst behaved class I have ever had the misfortune of teaching." Hermione wondered idly if Severus could actually inflict harm on the students, considering the short temper that he had. "Severus isn't allowed to hex students is he?"

"No." Poppy replied. "Though I doubt a law that was passed over a hundred years ago would hold back the hand of the Potions Master."

"We should talk to Albus," Hermione said, not wanting to see Severus snap on any students tomorrow, even though a majority of them thoroughly deserved it.

"But you have to admit, it would be interesting to see what would happen if Severus ever did snap. It's been an event that has only been hypothesized. We could be witness to one of the greatest events in all of history."

Hermione mouth hung open in shock after hearing those words come out of Poppy's mouth.

"Oh, please," Poppy huffed. "That man has too much passion built up, you can't tell me you wouldn't want to know what it would be like if he finally did snap." She stood from her chair and checked the bottle at Hermione's bedside. "No wonder you fancy him so much. Just imagine the things he could do if he took those passions out on a woman," Poppy questioned, humming to herself.

"Poppy," Hermione exclaimed. "You are an evil woman."

"Don't act so scandalized, Hermione," Poppy chided. "It's not like you've never wondered the same thing." Poppy got her answer in the shade of red that Hermione turned. "Seeing as how your face is as red as a rose, I'll take that as a definite yes, that you have allowed your thoughts to avidly wander down that road." Poppy grinned from ear to ear. "That's a good, healthy train of thought of a woman like you. Nothing better to get the blood flowing, I say."

"Poppy, please stop, I think I may die of embarrassment here," Hermione cried.

"Nonsense." Poppy chuckled. "No one has ever died of embarrassment. It's fates way of not allowing you an easy out I."

Twenty agonizing and embarrassing minutes later and a pint of blood lighter, Hermione was allowed to leave the infirmary.

"Don't forget to take it easy now this evening, and come see me for a few potions tomorrow some time." Poppy called, as Hermione made her way out of the infirmary.

"I will." Hermione called back.

As she reached for the door handle, the door flew open on it's own and Severus came storming into the infirmary. Severus paused for a moment and looked at her strangely before continuing on. Hermione gave a soft sigh, and made her way back to her quarters.

The last person Severus would have expected to almost physically run into that evening was Professor Granger. Why ever she was hanging around the infirmary at such an hour was beyond him, no doubt gossiping with Poppy. If so, then she no doubt heard about the spectacle in his classes that day already.

"Your potion Madame," Severus grumbled, pulling a large bottle out of his robe pocket. "Albus asked me to bring it to you as soon as possible."

"Aren't we in a pleasant mood this evening," Poppy hummed, grabbing the bottle and placing it on her desk.

"It's been a long day," Severus replied.

"I bet."

Severus snarled at the woman's audacity to grin at him. It's not like he was beating his students. How was he supposed to control if they fainted in his class or not? All that it proved to him was that they were weak, and this gave them a good lesson in life to harden them up.

Severus turned on his heel and stormed back out of the infirmary. He had no desire to spend more time in Poppy's presence than what was truly necessary. Even her overly chipper attitude would be failing if she had to deal with all of the students on a daily basis. She only had them when they were sick or injured, and even then she could use and easy out and sedate them. It would be a little hard for him to teach if the entire class was happily sedated. Though it wasn't a bad idea, really.

Severus rounded the first corner and almost ran right into Professor Granger for the second time that evening.

"Oh," she gasped, taking a set closer to the wall. He could hear her fear of him mowing her down, but it was also plastered on her face as clear as day. "Hello again Professor."

"Professor Granger," Severus replied with a nod of his head.

"You startled me." She said with a smile, and continued her leisurely stroll down the hallway. "I heard about your classes today from Poppy." Hermione began, seeing if she could start a conversation with the man beside her. "I never knew what a handful teaching Potions can be."

"A life choice that I come to regret from time to time," Severus replied.

Severus clasped his hands behind himself as they continued to walk in a moment of silence.

"_He's so close,"_ Hermione's inner voice said in but a whisper. _"He smells so good."_ Again the hairs on his back stood at attention as a soft purr came from the woman beside him.

With his ego properly stroked, Severus ventured to ask the witch next to him out on what his mind kept categorizing as a date all day. He had tried denying the fact that it could be considered a date, but had failed miserably for he knew deep down the intentions he had were not platonic.

"I enjoyed our game of chess on Friday. I was wondering if you would consider another evening playing opposite me."

Hermione dared a glance up at the man beside her. It took all of her self-control to not jump with joy.

"_He asked me! He really asked me!"_ Severus had to look away from her s that she wouldn't be able to see him wince at hearing her yell so loudly in his head. _"How should I take this? Is this just a simple game between friends? Or is this more like a date? I could go and find out. He is the man after all. If he wants things to progress further than friends, I'm sure he'll give me signs. I hope he gives me signs. I want some signs."_

Severus felt the tight knot in his stomach finally ease away after hearing her excitement. All day he had feared the worst, but instead he got the exact opposite.

"I would love to play again. When and where?"

This was it for Severus, the key factors that had caused most of his worries all day long. "Tomorrow evening would be acceptable. Since I would like to enjoy the art of chess playing, may I suggest my quarters? The chairs are far more comfortable than those in the lounge."

Hermione didn't miss the most important detail, and that being that he invited her to his quarters.

"_His quarters,"_ she gasped. _"I've never been there, neither has anyone else for that matter. This is serious."_ Her inner train of thought went on. _"This could be considered as a sign. What man would invite a woman to his quarters if he didn't at least have the slightest amount of interest in her?"_

"I would like that very much."

Severus looked down at Professor Granger as she walked beside him. To his surprise she was smiling.

"After dinner perhaps? I would like to get in as many games as possible."

"That would be perfect." Hermione said, stopping at the staircase that would lead her up to her quarters. "Prepare yourself to loose tomorrow evening, Professor."

"I never loose." Severus replied with an evil grin.

"We'll see about that." She turned and started up the stairs. "Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight." Severus replied.

He stayed, rooted to his spot until Professor Granger disappeared from sight. He even stayed several moments longer, lingering on the images of her smiling up at him as they walked through the hallways.

"Oh boy, you've got it bad for the girl." A portrait of an overly plump old man chuckled next to him.

"Shut it you old bugger," Severus snarled. He didn't need the portraits gossiping about his infatuation of another Professor. "You say one word, and I'll dip you in turpentine."

The portrait gave him a mighty humph, and then stormed off.

Severus didn't have time to worry about the activities of portraits. He was going to have a woman by his quarters tomorrow, so that meant that he was going to have to make sure everything was in proper order. He wanted to woo her properly, even if that meant cleaning his quarters like a house elf.

He began the walk back to his own quarters, and worked on a list in his head of things that he would need in the room to make it more appealing to Professor Granger. Flowers certainly would earn him a smile. He would have to get several vases of flowers to place around the room. Food and drinks were mandatory. He would have to make sure there was a low fire burning as she came in. They could play in front of the fire. What could be a bigger sign than drinking wine and playing chess in front of a fire?

Severus quickened his pace. He had a lot of things to do before tomorrow evening.

* * *

sssSSSHHHhhh

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Also thanks to everyone who has and will review. It really is a good motivation device finding emails in your mailbox from people encouraging you to continue with the story.

Where this story is heading: As it lies now, I'm thinking of five or six chapters. Maybe seven at the most. So please hang in there, for the ride is almost half over.

Clues to the next Chapter: The next chapter is bound to have a lot more action in it… as you could have assumed, so don't be a stranger. I'll try to get the fun chapter out as quickly as possible.

* * *


	4. U Tebya Krasiviye Ruki

Chapter 4 – U Tebya Krasiviye Ruki

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh, please, you know this isn't mine. +-Rolls eye dramatically-+ If you need another reminder, just look at the site that you're reading this from. There you go, look up at the website…Go figure, huh?

A/N: The title of this chapter, I know, is in a rough English form since I don't have a proper Cyrillic program, nor do I think this site would support it. Not sure. Anyways, it means 'You have beautiful hands'. Something that I think properly fits for Severus. Nothing sexier than a man with 'beautiful' hands.

Finally, in honor of the Chapter title, here is a folk poem from Russia. It is mildly adult orientated so I'll put the translation at the end of the Chapter.

_Na dvore siren' tsvetyot,_

_Vetka k verke klonistya._

_Paren' devushku yebyot – _

_Hochet posnakmoit' sya_

_

* * *

_

"I still liked the first one you tried on the best," Minerva stated.

Hermione frowned at her, and then looked down at the dark blue robe she had on.

"Really? Are you sure?" Hermione questioned, plucking the robe in question off the bed where Minerva sat watching the impromptu fashion show.

"Honey, trust me. Not only does it look good on you, but it's also the color of his House." Minerva replied as Hermione ducked back behind the dressing screen to change yet again. "Not a very subtle move, but when it comes to Severus you have to be as blunt as possible, even if that means wearing green and acting like a Slytherin for a day."

"I'm so excited," Hermione giggled, emerging from behind the screen for hopefully the last time that evening. The final choice was a dark mossy green robe that was trimmed in a litter shade of green around the sleeves and hem.

"I'm still shocked that he asked you to his quarters," Minerva said, watching as Hermione went towards her dresser to dig through her jewelry.

"You don't think he really only wants to play chess," Hermione asked as she fastened an earring in her ear. "Do you?"

"If he just wanted to play chess, darling, he would have met you at the lounge." Minerva replied with a little wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Really?" Hermione questioned, trying to reassure herself that she wasn't looking further into a night of chess playing for something more than what was already there.

"I'm sure you'll know for sure after tonight. But I'm going with the theory that he has finally pulled his head out of the sand and realized what he has been missing all this time."

Hermione grinned at Minerva in the mirror as she secured a comb in her hair. She struggled a little with the second one, wanting them to be perfectly even, and seeing as how her hair refused to do what she wanted, it took a while to not have a stray curl flipping up somewhere where it shouldn't.

"So, how do I look?" Hermione asked, giving Minerva a little twirl.

"Stunning. Now can we go to dinner? I'm absolutely starved."

"Of course."

Hermione linked her arm through Minerva's, and they made their way to the Great Hall for the evening meal.

* * *

sssSSSHHHhhh

* * *

Severus felt his stomach tighten as Professor Granger and Minerva came into the hall. The two women were talking quietly to themselves, their arms laced together. They looked like two women sharing intimate secrets. Professor Granger broke away from their tight walk and laughed out loud. She then swatted at the older woman, and they broke away so that they could take their seats at the table.

Severus could still hear the residual giggles as she took her regular seat two down from him. For once, he wished that Minerva would have not been there, or if the two women at the least would have switched chairs. He wanted desperately to sit next to Professor Granger.

He had noticed her change in attire for the evening. He also hadn't missed the fact that she chose green robes to wear. If it was on accident, or if the color choice had been deliberate, he wasn't going to argue because they looked stunning on her. The biggest change though was her hair. She had decided to wear it down, with only two little combs keeping it back and out of her face. Severus could feel his fingers itch, wondering what it would feel like to bury them in her hair. To be able to feel those tresses wrapped around his fingers as he pulled her close to kiss him.

To kiss her.

That was a new thought for sure.

Most of his thoughts, up until the kissing one, had only been to wonder what it would be like to be companionable to Professor Granger. To sit with her and have lengthy conversations. To walk the halls in the evenings, taking points off on students that were out past curfew. To play chess together in the evenings, but never had his thoughts wandered so far as to kissing.

Perhaps now that he had taken the first step and Professor Granger hadn't run away screaming from him, his mind was relaxing and beginning to wonder what it would be like to continue on the pleasurable path that he had found himself on.

To kiss her, would be a marvelous experience no doubt. To wind his fingers in her hair, to pull her body close to his and plunder her mouth with his until she was breathless would certainly be marvelous. To see the always-proper Professor Granger panting with desire, a desire that he inspired, had him almost groaning with longing right at the Head Table.

How would he ever survive the evening with the thoughts that were running through his head? He would be blessed beyond means if she allowed him to kiss her hand at the evening even though he was now having thoughts of wanting to kiss a lot more than her hand.

Severus knew that if he jumped her the second she came through his door, would be a sure fire way to scare the woman away forever. Any woman for that matter. He would have to control himself; there was no way around it. He wasn't going to ruin a perfectly good chance with Professor Granger no matter how badly his body wanted to.

"Professor Snape?" Professor Granger's voice broke into his mental tirade at himself.

Severus looked up and noted that most of the students were gone, as well as most of the faculty.

"Did you still want to play tonight?" She asked. It wasn't hard for him to pick up the thoughts of doubt from her. How she could ever doubt that she didn't look pretty enough in that lovely green robe was something that he would never understand.

"Of course," Severus replied, pushing away the plate of food that he had been playing with for over and hour. "Shall we?" He asked, waiting for her to rise from the table and follow him.

Severus led her out the side door behind the Head Table, and began the walk back to his quarters. Several times he glanced at Professor Granger, not believing that he had actually invited her to his quarters and she had agreed. A woman had agreed to willingly join him for the evening. A pretty woman at that. One that had thoughts of what he looked like naked, and one that he had thoughts of kissing.

For some reason, it felt more like a date, rather than two colleagues meeting for a companionable game of chess.

Severus had to hide his grin as they came to his door. Again is stomach was jumping around, hoping that she would like what she saw inside. It took him all morning to persuade the House Elves to help him with his quarters. Clearly, they had still been upset about him banishing them from his quarters ever since one had the misfortune of popping in on him after a rather hair raising day. He hadn't minded the fact that he now had to clean up his quarters. But for this evening he had to practically plead with them to straighten things up, bring in some flowers, and make sure the fire was in perfect shape.

"After you," he murmured, opening the door and allowing her to enter first.

The gasp that he heard eased his jumping stomach. Severus saw her eyes dart around his room. They lingered on the glass windows looking out into the lake, before the crackle of the fire drew her eyes to the right. He didn't miss how her eyes grew wider as they scanned the room, no doubt counting all six floral arrangements that he had specifically ordered just that morning. He was pleased to see that the House Elves had done a good job.

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered, walking into the room.

She walked along the wall the housed a collection of books, and allowed herself the pleasure of trailing her fingers along the spines.

"You have a wonderful book collection."

"Thank you," Severus replied, not knowing if he should offer her the privilege of borrowing some of his books from time to time. Instead, he began his duties as a host. "May I offer you a drink?"

"Yes, please." Hermione wandered back towards where Severus stood at the side bar pouring their drinks, her eyes trying to take in as much as humanly possible.

"It's a Merlot. A habit that Albus has when ever he goes places is to bring me yet another bottle," Severus said, handing Hermione a full glass.

Hermione took a test sip. "It is perfect."

"One thing that Albus can do well in life, and that is to select a good wine." Severus added, taking up his own glass and leading them to the table that he had set out already.

"You're quarters are wonderful," Hermione commented, taking the offered seat. Severus saw the smile when she looked at the fire.

"_What a perfect spot to play, he wasn't lying when he said he had more comfortable seating. This chair is divine."_ She set her wine glass on the side table. _"The flowers are lovely. I wouldn't have fingered him as a man that kept flowers in his rooms, or perhaps they're here because I'm here. Wouldn't that be nice? The view though is spectacular. No wonder he never leaves his rooms. If I had a view like that, I'd never leave either."_

Severus was pleased that his plan had worked; Professor Granger had noted the little things that he had done just for her. Perhaps he would send her off that evening with a few of the flowers.

"So," Hermione began looking over the board and admiring the chess set that Severus had. "How was your Tuesday morning?" She asked with a knowing smile. If he had been history making cruel yesterday, there was no telling how far he would have gone that morning with the Advanced Potions class.

"No one fainted, if that's what you're trying to get at," Severus replied, moving the first piece. He picked up his wine glass and took a sip. "But the work load I placed on them made yesterday look like a walk in the park for the other students."

"Don't you think it's all a little drastic?" Hermione questioned, countering his move with one of her own.

"Certainly not," Severus replied, moving his bishop out onto the board.

"Albus will talk with you no doubt." Hermione replied, moving a pawn of her own. "That is, if he hasn't already."

"I expect to be graced with his presence some time tomorrow, after the Hour Glasses in the Main Hall becomes significantly emptier." He moved another pawn, and then settled back in his seat. "I will have more than enough students to do some sample preparations along with some cleaning that I've been putting off for several months. You don't by chance need any extra assistance do you?"

"Are you trying to pawn off your detentions on me?" Hermione questioned.

"Not per say," Severus replied, moving another piece on the board. "I'd still over see the detentions, but I can see to it that they do some work that you may need to have done."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I never would have thought I'd see the day where I'd consider receiving detention candidates as a blessing." Hermione moved her knight out onto the board. "I'd love to take a couple some time this week. My room could always use a good cleaning, not to mention a brave soul to continue working on Binn's old office. You wouldn't believe the mess it's in."

"Then it's settled," Severus said with a smirk. "I'll no doubt have several starting up tomorrow. Perhaps I should bring a couple by after dinner?"

"That would be perfect. I'll be sure to find them plenty to do," Hermione replied watching as Severus nudged one of his pieces forward.

He tapped the base of his pawn gently, until it got up and moved. Hermione couldn't help but notice his fingers again. They were long, yet didn't look weak. Beautiful hands.

Severus leaned back in his seat, a grin playing at his lips after hearing Professor Granger's appraisal of his fingers. He was pleased that she was looking over his person, and even more pleased to hear that she enjoyed doing so. Why she had such a fascination with his hands and what were attached to them was beyond him. Perhaps it was a woman thing that he would never understand. At least she was looking at him, and that was all that mattered if he wished to take another step with her.

"May I get you more wine?" Severus asked, noting that his chess partner's glass was almost empty.

"Yes, please," Hermione, replied, handing him the glass only after emptying the rest of its contents.

Severus refilled her glass and decided to top off his own. As he brought hers back, he couldn't help but notice how perfectly relaxed she look in his chair by the fire. She looked quite content being with him, so he decided to make another move and see if she noticed or not.

"Would you like anything else?" Severus asked. The question asked in just the right manner so that it left it open to how she could answer. Severus handed Professor Granger her glass and made sure that their hands touched while doing so. He allowed himself the pleasure of running his hand along her wrist, down her hand, and over her fingers. He was pleased to feel her shiver.

"_He voluntarily touched me,"_ Hermione gasped. _"The time I touched his arm he cringed. To have him touch me…"_ Her voice trailed off, clearly letting him know that she didn't miss the importance of such a small display on his part.

Severus in reply, took his seat once again and waited for Professor Granger to direct her attentions back to the game, may it be the one on the board before them, or the one that they clearly knew for certain was going on between the two of them.

The response he received was a clear sign that she enjoyed the step he had taken with her and that she wouldn't mind taking another.

Hermione had brushed her hair back over her shoulder, set her wine glass down, and scooted her chair a little closer to the table. To Severus' surprise, and enjoyment, Hermione demurely crossed her legs, making sure that her leg would brush up against his underneath the chess table. Severus eyed the woman across from him, wondering if she realized that what she was doing was an under the table footsie game with him, but she just rested her chin in her hand and studied the board before them. There was the constant reminder of her leg brushing against his.

Should he press his leg back? He wasn't quite sure, so he took a sip of wine, shifted in his chair, and accidentally allowed his own leg to press back against hers. He waited for an angry kick to come, but it never did. All Professor Granger did was select her piece to move, and then look up at him with those wondrous eyes of hers.

Severus wasn't sure how he wanted to proceed next. Instead, he prodded his bishop forward to take a pawn of hers. He stalled, using their game of chess as a cover. Though he wondered if deep down, either of them had really wanted to spend the evening together playing chess. Clearly, Professor Granger was more intent on playing a game of footsie with him.

Her. Professor Granger. Professor Hermione Granger. Hermione.

He could think of her as Hermione now. After all, he had thought about kissing her already, the least he could do would be to refer to her by her given name. His only problem was, that she had never given him permission to do so. All these years he was in the rut of first calling her Miss Granger. Sometimes, when he had been upset or cross it had just been Granger. Now that she was working with him, her title changed to Professor. Never though had she given him the leeway that she had given to other members of the staff. In fact, she still called him by his proper title as well. Perhaps she had the same upbringing on the subject as he had and wouldn't allow him to do so unless he asked or she told him to.

"I would like to ask something of you," Severus began, taking a leap off the edge of solitary happiness into one of friendship. Hermione's inner dialog of chess moves stopped, and she looked up at him.

"Ask away," she replied quite simply with a smile as she drank more of her wine.

"Seeing as how we are playing chess together, a habit that I would like to continue, I do not see a reason why you can not call me Severus while we are not in front of students."

Hermione blinked several times at him, her mouth open just enough so that he could see the pinkness of her tongue.

"Really?" She asked, clearly a little stunned by his request.

"_To call him by his first name… he's never granted me that privilege before. Perhaps he'll finally call me by mine."_

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't certain."

"On one condition."

"Depends on what that condition is," Severus countered.

"Call me Hermione. Not Miss Granger, Professor Granger, or heaven forbid just Granger. Hermione, just Hermione."

Such an easy request, when she could have asked the world of him at that moment.

"Sounds fair enough, Hermione," Severus replied, trying out her name on his tongue for the first time out loud. Hermione grinned like a fool across from him.

"Severus."

They played in silence until Severus won the first match.

"I'm beginning to think you cheat," Hermione grumbled, leaning back in her chair with a frown as she looked at her king whom was standing on the chess board with his arms folded looking quite cross with her for loosing.

"I, would never do such a thing," Severus replied trying to sound scandalized. Severus tapped his wand to the board and the pieces slowly walked back to their places. Hermione's dragged their feet back to their places after having lost the first round.

"I think you do. First off, you give me this wonderful wine." Hermione said, finishing her second glass. "It's impairing my playing capabilities."

"Care for another glass then?" Severus whispered over the chessboard.

"I would love one as a matter of fact."

Again, Severus took her glass and refilled it along with his own.

"I'm assuming there's another method that I use in order to cheat?" Severus asked as he sat back down, handing Hermione's glass back to her.

"You're talking. It should be against the law for you to talk while playing chess." Hermione replied quite frankly.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle. It was amusing to see Hermione with a little alcohol in her. He'd never been witness to such a sight, though he did hear from several sources about her indulgence in the liquid about a year ago at the Weasley's summer party. What ever had happened that night caused her to never repeat her actions again, now he could see why seeing as how she was getting quite chatty. No doubt she had allowed her lips to become a little too loose.

"Why would you come to a conclusion such as that?" Severus questioned, wondering where this idea had come from.

"Because," she began, moving the first piece on the chessboard. Severus could not miss the blatant pressure she gave him on his leg. It felt like her foot was working its way up his calf. "You simply have the most wonderful voice. It can be, actually is, quite distracting."

"Really now?" Severus chuckled, his eyebrow shooting up. "I will have to talk to you more often then, if that is how you feel about the matter."

"_Bloody cheater,"_ Hermione purred.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and allowed Severus command of the board, but as he reached forward to nudge his pawn, he almost toppled his entire front line when he felt her foot delve under the hem of his robe and travel up his bare leg right up to his knee.

It took every ounce of self control not to cough up a lung at the rather forward advance Hermione played on him, and he tried to take it as best as any other man could. In the end, he ended up glaring daggers at her whispering cheater at her across the board.

Her only response was an evil grin over the rim of her wine glass.

"It looks like I found a good way to distract you, Severus," Hermione said, continuing her ministrations to his leg.

Severus could feel his body jump to attention as her foot gently rubbed long circles up and down his calf. All his head could make of the moment was to chant over and over, _so close, so close, so close_.

"You are doing a lot more than distracting me."

"Am I now? I wonder what else might work then?" She gave him a devilish smile before averting her attention back to the board.

"What game are you playing, Hermione?" Severus asked right out, wondering if it was a game of chess she came to play that evening, or something more.

He hoped it was something more.

"At the moment, I am playing chess," she replied, finishing her move. "I hope we can continue this one," she whispered, her foot caressing his leg once again.

"_Say yes, say yes, say yes, oh dear God let him say yes."_ Hermione's thoughts chanted in his head.

Severus grinned, knowing that she was just as nervous about their new found situation as he was.

"I play to the end," Severus replied, wondering if she caught his innuendo. "That is, unless you decide to quit."

"Oh, I don't quit," Hermione, replied. "Ever."

Three hours later, and a bottle of wine drunker, Hermione finally managed to defeat Severus at their fifth game of chess.

"I told you I'd win," she said with a yawn, followed by a back arching stretch.

"It's because you cheat," Severus grumbled.

For the rest of the evening, he had been distracted by Hermione's personal thoughts that wove around the two of them making love in some rather interesting places. Her running commentary on what she would do to him with only her tongue was the final straw that lost him the game. In the future, he would have to remember to keep a mental wall up around her, or the entire castle would see evidence of what he truly thought of Professor Hermione Granger.

As it was, he was biting the inner part of his cheek, reminding himself that no matter how badly he wanted to, he could not push the chessboard and table aside and ravish the woman right there on the floor in front of the fireplace. The thought was tempting, but he didn't know if he would be able to keep any amount of control in tacked once he was able to touch her skin.

Her smooth, pale skin.

Perhaps he would take a sampling of more than her hand before the evening was through.

"I had a lovely time tonight." Hermione said right after another yawn.

"We will have to do a repeat performance." Severus rose along with her, and escorted her to the door. He opened the door, and waved her through. Though he was blocking her thoughts he could still see the confusion on her face by his actions.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, watching as Severus closed the door behind them.

"Escorting you to your rooms of course." Severus replied.

He held out his arm, and waited to see how she would respond.

The pleasant look of shock quickly dissolved into a smile as she wound her arm through his.

"You are constantly surprising me, Severus," Hermione began, as Severus led her through the hallways. "First, you actually play chess with me on your own accord. We then continued to have a lovely conversation, followed by second one this evening."

"I'm beginning to see a trend here as well," Severus added.

"But then there are the flowers. I didn't know you kept flowers in your quarters," Hermione said, looking up at him as they walked.

"I was having a lady as a guest for the evening. Flowers are a suitable choice when entertaining the fairer sex," Severus replied, remembering the manners his mother had ground into him long ago. With a reassuring pat, Severus double checked his robe pocket and was content on feeling what lay inside.

"See, another surprise."

"That I have manners? Why is that such a surprise?" He asked. Didn't all men treat the women then intended to woo in this fashion, or was he doing it all wrong? She would have said something if he was doing it wrong, wouldn't she? Or should he just take a peak and see what she was really feeling? No, Severus corrected himself; he wouldn't be able to control himself if he had another look inside Hermione's head for the evening. A lady indeed. No proper lady thought of the things she thought of.

"You're a gentleman, Severus. That's quite rare now a days," Hermione replied, holding his arm closer to her person.

"Because I am a man, Hermione, and not an infantile little boy that relates anything dealing with women to some kind of sport or another. It's not how fast you play the game Hermione, it's how well you do it."

"Like Quidditch?"

"Precisely." Severus affirmed. "You are, regrettably, friends with two of the most infantile little boys that I know of at the moment. No doubt they have poisoned your mind with their behavior."

"I've just never…" Hermione began, "The flowers were a nice touch. Thank you." Severus didn't miss the blush that graced her cheeks.

"They will always be there when you come then."

He brought them to a stop in front of a portrait of a young couple on a swing. They, unlike the old man from the night before, did not make a sound at their presence.

"Again, I had a lovely time." Hermione said, slowly pulling her arm from his, not wanting to break the contact.

"It was a pleasure having you," Severus replied.

"You'll bring the students by after dinner?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the small talk going as long as possible. Anything to not have Severus leave her quite yet.

"How many will you require?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Six I think should cover it. Possibly seven if there's one in there that's trustworthy enough to help grade papers."

"Then seven it shall be."

Severus looked down at Hermione. It was the first time that he realized how truly short she was, her head only coming up to his chest.

Now was the part of the evening that he was uncertain of. Should he shake hands? Perhaps a hug? Would it be too cold of him to just walk away, especially after their active game of footsie that evening? Or should he dare to kiss her? Would she allow him to kiss her was more like it. Was it too early in the game to steal a kiss? He could easily check to make sure, but then she may just put ideas in his head that would not be appropriate to do in a hallway.

Would a simple kiss goodnight be too forward after their first evening together? How was he supposed to know with out cheating?

Instead, Severus fell back on the old art of reading body language. Hermione had taken a half step closer to him, making the distance he would have to travel a little less than four feet. She was smiling, which was always a good sign. But when her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, it was like a sign went off that said, 'Kiss Me'. Why else would a woman decide to choose that opportune moment to lick her lips unless she wanted to make them more lush and inviting for a kiss?

So he went for it.

He leaned in, hoping against hope that he wouldn't collide with her like a fumbling fifth year. Half way to his mark, he allowed his eyes to close. What he didn't expect was to meet her lips a lot sooner than when he had expected. Hermione had taken it upon herself to close the rest of the distance and latch herself onto him.

Severus groaned as her lips parted gently beneath his. The simple groan echoed in Hermione, and her hands wound up his arms and found their places running through his hair. Between the sensations of her lips caressing his, her fingers sending electric shocks through his scalp and the feel of her body pressed tight to his caused all upper brain function to come to a grinding halt. All he could think of was making this woman in his arms his.

He buried his own hands into her mass of hair, finally being able to feel what it was like to wind those luscious locks around his fingers.

When or how, he did not know, but he had backed Hermione up against the wall and continued to assault her mouth with his own. He could taste the wine from that evening as his tongue explored her mouth. He took the pleasure in nibbling those lips that he had often seen her do at staff meetings and realized why she found it to be such an addictive habit.

Severus explored her face with her lips. Covering her chin and then her jaw. Finally he was able to taste the skin of her throat, and he knew right then and there that he could die a happy man after doing so. He was tempted to leave a mark on her pale skin. So that she, and everyone that saw her the next day, would know that she was his.

He was dieing. He was truly dieing, and he was running to get to this heaven that Hermione was taking him to.

But like all good things, it had to end. And since it was a good thing for Severus, that meant that it was going to end badly.

"Ahem." A throat was cleared behind Severus.

Severus looked up at Hermione, her eyes were glazed over with lust, her hair was absolutely disheveled, and her robes were quite rumpled. There was no mistaking what had just happened to her. Not to mention that she was panting, her warm breath like heaven against his cheek.

Severus gave her one last kiss on her kiss swollen lips before turning around and seeing who had enough balls in all of the Wizarding World to dare break up his snogging session in the hallways.

Murder was the one thing that flashed through his mind followed closely by mutilation of said person's eyeballs.

Trying to protect what little dignity they had left, Severus turned fully around, trying to block Hermione behind him by doing so.

"Yes?" He asked in a snarl that no student had ever had the misfortune of being witness too. It did not have the effect that he desired, as the party breaker-upper only smiled.

"I do say, isn't it past curfew? And displaying your affections so publicly," Albus chuckled. "Ten points from Slytherin and ten points for Gryffindor," the Headmaster laughed out. "I had assumed your age and experience would have kept you inside private quarters, and not out in the halls like the students."

Severus heard Hermione start to giggle behind him. They had been caught, by the Headmaster no less.

"Headmaster," Severus all but snarled. "I was just making sure that Hermione arrived at her quarters safely. One never knows what may be lurking in the halls at this hour."

Albus' eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. The fact that Severus used Hermione's name did not get past him.

"I'm sure that you two can do better." Albus said. "Five points, Severus, to Slytherin. For being a gentleman and walking a lady to her door." Albus gave Severus a wink. "You'll both be in your beds by the time I walk back this way," he called, continuing down the hallway.

Once Severus relaxed and allowed Hermione to move behind him, the sounds of an all out belly laugh could be heard, followed closely ball the hissing and complaining from the portraits at having been awakened.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" Severus grumbled, rubbing his hands over his face. He could still feel the heat from the embarrassment at being caught kissing Hermione in the hallways. Never had he ever been caught in such a compromising situation.

"We got caught snogging in the hall. By Albus," Hermione cackled.

After many agonizingly embarrassing moments for Severus, Hermione calmed down enough to talk and breath at the same time.

"I shouldn't have done that." Severus stated.

"Done what?" The laughter was now completely gone.

"Kissed you. It was inappropriate, and in the halls like a bloody teenager no less."

"But I liked it. So thank you," Hermione said, reaching up to wind her fingers back into his hair. She pulled him down for a breath-stealing kiss, but before they could get out of hand again, she pulled away. "I had a wonderful time, and perhaps we could continue sometime seeing as how Albus so rudely interrupted us?"

"A wonderful idea." Severus took her hand in his, leaned down, and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. While he was leaning over her hand, he discretely withdrew what he had hidden in his robe pocket earlier. "Goodnight, Hermione," Severus all but whispered, handing her a single red rose.

Hermione stood speechless, holding the single red rose, as Severus left, disappearing into the darkness of the hallways.

He had kissed her.

Severus would have skipped down the hallways if it were something he was known to do. Instead, he ran over ever blissful second that he had with her. He put to memory the taste of her lips, how they felt as they moved beneath his. The way her hair felt as he ran his fingers through it. The way she smelled as he kissed the delicate area between her neck and shoulder. The way she moaned with absolute pleasure as he ravished her against the wall just outside her quarters.

Severus hurried through the halls back to his quarters, not only because he didn't want to have the misfortune of meeting up with Albus again, but more importantly the fact that he require a very, very, cold shower.

* * *

A/N: Russian folk poems consist of four lines or two couplets. In case you wanted to know. But on to the English version:

_The Lilacs blossom in the yard,_

_In the breeze their branches bend._

_Lad fucks lass, both long and hard._

_And says, "I hope you'll be my friend."_

Gotta love those Russian poets. Don't they just know the words to a woman's heart? I couldn't help it; I got a crack out of reading that one.

The next Chapter will be coming soon, so keep your shorties on. It'll get done faster if someone comes over and plasters my room for me…… I had to try.


End file.
